La historia del Sombrerero
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: "Esta es la historia del Sombrerero. La más triste que he escuchado. Tarrant Hightopp era su nombre, Sombrerero de vocación. Él vivía en Infratierra. Sí… aun lo recuerdo. No pasa un día sin que no piense en él" / Situada en la primera película de Alice in Wonderland / Relatada desde el punto de vista de Alicia
1. El Frabulloso Día

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** Esta es la primera película pero relatada desde el punto de vista de Alice. Además hay algunas variaciones en la trama para acomodarse a lo que tengo planeado. Sin nada más, disfruten.

" _There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter._

 _Which luckily I am."_

 _Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 1: El Frabulloso Día

Yo había vencido al Jabberwocky. Simplemente, le corté la cabeza luego de una larga batalla. Mirana, la bondadosa reina Blanca, ya había condenado a la reina Roja, Iracebeth junto a su despreciable lacayo Stayne a una expulsión completa de Infratierra. Los exilió de sus tierras y prohibió que nadie volviera a hablarles. Los condenó con lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien, no tener a nadie en quien confiar. En el momento en que Stayne se dio cuenta de que debía pasar el resto de su vida encadenado a la mismísima reina cabezona, intentó asesinarla con una daga, pero el Sombrerero lo detuvo, dejándolo rogando por su muerte. Los guardias se llevaron a los exiliados y pude ver como se perdían en el horizonte.

Entonces, ante tanto drama, una alegre voz irrumpió el silencio.

-¡Oh, el Frabulloso Día! ¡Calu, Caley!

Era el Sombrerero y estaba feliz como nunca. Este comenzó a mover sus piernas y su cuerpo de una manera tal que rompía todas las leyes de la física en el mundo de arriba. Pero aquí en Infratierra, todo era posible. Todos aplaudíamos, el baile era conmovedor. Me acerqué a Chess, el gato sonriente, sin dejar de ver a Tarrant.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le pregunté.

-¡Futterwacken!- me contestó él, muy contento.

Noté que era esa la danza de la que tanto hablaban. Decían que la bailarían el día que la tiranía de la Reina Roja terminara. Ahora todo parecía ser feliz. Era como uno de esos momentos en donde todo es felicidad y nada en el mundo puede arruinártelo. Todos se movían al ritmo del Futterwacken y estaban alegres ahora que la Inmensa Cabezota no volvería. Daba la sensación de que ese momento no terminaría jamás.

Pero luego... ese momento se terminó.

Un alarido cortó nuestro gran momento de felicidad.

-¡Córtenle la cabeza!

 _Continuará…_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	2. La madriguera del conejo

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 _"It´s only a dream"_

 _Alice Kingsleigh_

Capítulo 2: La madriguera del conejo

-¡Córtenle la cabeza!

Nos dimos vuelta y allí estaba. La Reina Roja venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Hacia mí, particularmente. No sé cómo se había escapado, porque pasó todo muy rápido. No alcancé a reaccionar. Sólo miré como se abalanzaba sobre mí con una daga de bronce dirigida hacia mi cuello.

Pero antes de haber llegado a esta situación, debe estar preguntándose, mi querido lector… ¿Quiénes son las Reinas Roja y la Blanca? ¿Quiénes son Chess y Stayne? ¿Quién o qué es el Jabberwocky? ¿Quién es el Sombrerero? Pero aún más ¿Quién soy yo y por qué estoy contando esto?

Aunque la cuente yo, esta no es mi historia. Esta es la historia del Sombrerero.

Es su historia... La más triste que he escuchado. Es también parte de la mía.

Tarrant Hightopp era su nombre, Sombrerero de vocación. Él vivía en Infratierra.

Sí… aun lo recuerdo. No pasa un día sin que no piense en él.

Él estaba loco. Pero, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, él no fue siempre así. No... Antes, él era una persona normal, sin locura. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo cuerdo, creo que no me hubiera interesado por él si no lo hubiera conocido loco.

Antes de continuar, debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Alice Kingsleigh y yo solía vivir en Inglaterra. Soy parte de la historia del Sombrerero y él es parte de la mía. Debo decir que si bien esta historia es sobre el Sombrerero, debo contar algo de la mía y de la forma en que llegué a conocerlo. Pasó hace mucho ya, pero hoy me siento a recordar el pasado y escribir estas palabras sobre el Sombrerero. ¿Por qué cuento su historia? No lo sé. Sólo necesito contarla porque merece ser escuchada.

Yo estuve en Infratierra dos veces. La primera vez es la que menos puedo recordar. Yo era pequeña, tenía ocho años. Aunque la memoria me falle, yo sí recuerdo haber seguido al conejo blanco hasta la madriguera y recuerdo haber caído en ella. Pero también, recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte. Mi dilema es que a partir de allí, mis recuerdos empiezan a ser difusos, como los recuerdos de un sueño que quieres recordar pero no importa cuanto lo intentes, ese sueño escapa de tu mente. Sé que conocí seres extraños y para mi gusto, locos. Cada uno de ellos. Lo que no sé es como volví hacia mi mundo otra vez. Es algo que siempre trato de recordar y no puedo. Incluso hoy, tratando de escribir esto, no lo recuerdo.

Después de eso, lo único que me quedaba de Infratierra fueron recurrentes pesadillas que, con el tiempo comencé a considerar irreales. Mi padre, Charles Kingsleigh, me decía que no debía preocuparme. Que los sueños no podían lastimarme. Yo creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y él siempre decía que la mejor gente estaba loca. Lo que yo no sabía era que esos sueños, en realidad eran sucesos que perduraban en mi mente. Recuerdo que podía verme a mí misma tomando el té en una merienda de locos con una liebre loca, un lirón que se enojaba de la nada, un gato sonriente que tenía grandes habilidades de evaporación y estaba él. El Sombrerero Loco. Podía escuchar su risa en mi cabeza durante horas cuando soñaba con él. Siempre me quedaba la imagen de sus ojos. Ojos que yo consideraba hermosos aunque fueran totalmente inverosímiles.

Sin embargo, me forcé a mí misma a olvidar todo eso y simplemente, se escapó de mi mente.

Eso fue hasta que tuve 17 años y mi madre y hermana trataban de arreglar mi vida con una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa. La noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla. La misma que recurría siempre. Mis recuerdos perdidos de Infratierra. Ese día noté que había algo extraño en el aire. Algo iba a pasar, estaba segura. No supe qué, hasta que más tarde, cuando Hamish, un lord con problemas de digestión, pidió mi mano en frente de todos. Entonces… lo vi. No lo creí al principio pero eso era. Había un conejo blanco con chaleco y un reloj allí pidiéndome sin palabras que lo siguiera. De repente, surgió en mí una necesidad de salir corriendo de allí y seguir al interesante animal. Seguir a mi sueño.

Sin preocuparme por el hombre pidiéndome matrimonio o los ojos de toda la aristocracia sobre mí, corrí detrás del blanco animal, sintiéndome como una niña otra vez. Corrimos hasta que llegamos a un árbol. Ya no veía al conejo. Le di la vuelta al árbol y ahí estaba la madriguera del conejo. Esa madriguera me traía recuerdos de mis sueños. Suponiendo que el conejo se había metido en el gran agujero que se encontraba en la raíz, me asomé y sin poder evitarlo caí. No sé cuántos kilómetros ni cuánto tiempo estuve dando vueltas sin parar en ese túnel repleto de cosas extrañas. Era increíblemente irreal. Choqué, si mal no recuerdo contra una biblioteca, un piano que se tocaba solo y una cama. Trataba con desesperación de sujetarme con raíces que había en los costados del túnel pero no pude evitar seguir cayendo. Terminé en una sala con redonda con puertas que no se abrían. Bueno, todas excepto una, que medía tan solo unos centímetros.

No sé cómo hice para hacerle caso a una botellita que decía "Bébeme" y un pastelito que decía "Cómeme". Supongo que supuse que todo era un sueño. No sé cómo fue que me encogí y crecí varias veces para poder pasar por la puerta. No sé porque todo era tan onírico, tan relativo a los sueños que me atormentaban. Lo que sí sé es que caí en un mundo completamente ajeno a todo lo que yo conocía por mundo. Caí por la madriguera del conejo.

 _Continuará…_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	3. Al parecer soy yo

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 _"You´re not Absolem, I am Absolem. The question is who are you?"_

 _Absolem, the Blue Caterpillar._

Capítulo 3: Al parecer soy yo

Terminé en un mundo lleno de maravillas. Ese mundo tan familiar y desconocido a la vez. Ese mundo se parecía tanto a mis sueños que tan solo lo consideré como uno más de esos de los que uno no quiere despertar. Todo era fantástico allí. Todos estaban locos.

Después de tener esa extraña situación en una sala redonda, abrí la pequeña puerta, que era de tamaño normal para mi estatura. Divisé con gran intriga ese mundo increíble que yo llamé País de las Maravillas cuando era niña, pero más tarde me enteré que se le decía Infratierra. Observando todo lo que mis ojos veían, me topé con varias criaturas extrañas. Allí estaba el conejo blanco con chaleco, hablando con un pequeño lirón, que por su voz me di cuenta de que era una mujer.

-Te dije que era la Alicia correcta- aseveraba el conejo, su voz era elegante.

-Aun no me convences- contestaba la lirona, cruzándose de brazos. No estaba convencida de que yo era yo, al parecer.

Ellos continuaron conversando, obviamente sobre mí y yo me puse a mirar al grupo de individuos que se encontraban detrás de ellos. Eran un grupo muy diverso. Había dos hombrecitos redondos que eran iguales, un dodo azul y flores que tenían rostros humanos. Las flores, particularmente me miraban con desprecio y los hombrecitos con curiosidad. Todos hablaban de si yo era Alicia o no. Buscaban a la Alicia correcta. Me interesó esa charla y me atreví a hablar, ante tal descortés bienvenida.

-¿Cómo puedo ser la Alicia incorrecta cuando este es mi sueño? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, si se puede saber?

-Oh, yo soy Tweedledee, él es Tweedledum- dijo el hombrecito que se encontraba a la izquierda.

-Al contrario, yo soy Tweedledum, él es Tweedledee- dijo el otro.

Me quedé pensando en esa conversación un segundo, ambos habían dicho lo mismo, pero parecían creer que estaban diciendo cosas distintas. Y luego me di cuenta de que estaba frente a seres algo… locos.

Sin darme ninguna respuesta, las criaturas me escoltaron hacia un tal Absolem, un sabio por lo que pude entender. Cuando llegamos, había una nube de humo flotando alrededor de un gran hongo. Cuando la nube se disipó, pude verlo. No era lo que yo esperaba. Me encontré frente a una oruga azul que estaba fumando opio o alguna cosa en una larga pipa. Este comenzó a hacerme una serie de preguntas y trataba de confundirme e incluso insultarme cada tanto. Llegó a la resolución de que yo no era Alicia, ahora. Esta conclusión hizo que todos tomarán una postura que me hizo sentir insegura, así que comencé a caminar hacia atrás mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Una de las flores me gritaba.

-¡Pequeña impostora! ¡Pretender ser Alicia! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¡Lo siento, yo no quise ser la Alicia incorrecta!- me era rarísimo disculparme por no ser yo.

De todas formas, durante esta discusión una terrible bestia nos interrumpió. Parecía la mezcla entre un perro y un oso pardo, y detrás de él, vinieron corriendo unos seres que parecían ser soldados con forma de naipes. Atraparon al dodó y al conejo. Yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero recordé que en los sueños nada puede herirte y me quedé parada esperando a la bestia de frente. Este lanzó un gran rugido frente de mí y me quedé paralizada hasta que la lirona me llamó la atención.

-¡Corre niña tonta!- gritó, mientras pinchaba a la bestia en el ojo con su espada. Casi en un suspiro, salí corriendo, con los Tweedles detrás de mí hasta un lugar en donde había un árbol con unos letreros que no entendí. Creo que decían Snud y Quest y en este mundo serían los puntos cardinales. Ambos empezaron a tironearme por los brazos, intentando moverme hacia los dos lados y una inmensa ave se los llevó también.

Me quedé sola y comencé a caminar a la deriva por un bosque oscuro, haciendo muecas porque el terrible animal me había lastimado en el brazo. En el camino me encontré con un gato que tenía una gran sonrisa escalofriante. Yo creía aun estar soñando. El gato se acercó a mí, preguntándome quien me había lastimado y vendó la herida con un pedazo de tela. Honestamente, aunque el gato quería ayudarme, yo no podía dejar de mirar su tenebrosa sonrisa. Su actitud cambió cuando le dije mi nombre.

-¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?- murmuró, en medio de un ronroneo.

-Alicia.

-¿Eres esa Alicia?- dijo como si hubiera estado esperándome mucho tiempo.

-Hay mucha polémica respecto a eso.

-Yo jamás me involucro en la política. Es mejor que te vayas- dijo desvaneciéndose y reapareciendo detrás de mí.

-¿Hacia dónde? Lo único que quiero es despertar de este sueño.

Pobre de mí, no quería resignarme a creer eso no era un sueño, si no la pura realidad.

-Bien, te llevaré con la Liebre y el Sombrerero. Pero eso será todo- y desapareció otra vez, dejándome confundida por esa extraña conversación.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó apareciendo más lejos, como señalándome un camino. Lo seguí. Ya que pensaba que era un sueño, debía dejar al sueño seguir su curso. Era un sueño demasiado interesante como para querer despertarme. Caminamos hasta llegar a una gran mesa, que obviamente era de tamaño normal porque yo medía unos cuantos centímetros. Yo no sabía quiénes se encontraban allí, no alcanzaba a ver mucho por mi altura. Detrás de la mesa había un molino completamente destruido que irradiaba luz desde adentro. Al costado derecho, había un tocadiscos haciendo sonar una melodía de suave jazz. Vi que en la mesa había una liebre con chaleco que estaba despertando de un profundo sueño y la lirona que había visto más temprano, salía estirándose y bostezando de una tetera.

De repente, ambos comenzaron a mirarme y vi que de la cabecera de la mesa se levantó un extraño hombre con sombrero y me observó de una manera particular. Nunca nadie me había mirado así. Se lo veía como si estuviera buscando algo en mí. Al parecer lo encontró, porque se subió a la mesa y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a mí, haciendo temblar tazas y teteras. Se arrodilló en frente de mí y con una sonrisa y expresión de alivio, me habló.

-¡Eres tú!

 _Continuará…_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	4. Muda como un retrato

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 _"¿Have you any idea why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

 _Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 4: Muda como un retrato

No pude decir una palabra al momento. Ese hombre, que resultó ser Tarrant Hightopp, me dejó completamente muda. Algo en su voz, en sus ojos, algo hizo que solo pudiera observarlo. Esa fue la primera vez que pude recordar con certeza haberlo visto. Antes solo era un recuerdo nebuloso, una imagen detrás de un vidrio sucio. Pero en ese momento lo tenía frente a mí, completamente real. El único problema era que yo aún pensaba que eso era un sueño.

A mi falta de respuesta, el hombre con sombrero, continuaba observándome dejándome sin una palabra que decir. La lirona, a quien yo ya había conocido más temprano lo contradijo.

-No es verdad. Mc Twisp nos trajo a la Alicia incorrecta.

-¡Esa no es Alicia!- exclamó la liebre nerviosamente.

El Sombrerero, que aún no me quitaba los ojos de encima, respondió muy emocionado.

-Definitivamente es Alicia, definitivamente Alicia. Te reconocería en cualquier parte- y dirigiéndose al grupo –La reconocería en cualquier parte.

Ni siquiera me pregunté cómo es que ya me conocía pero sólo porque el asunto de si yo era Alicia o no comenzaba a impacientarme. Sus amigos se rieron. De repente, el Sombrerero me tomó del brazo y me llevó por sobre la mesa, arrastrándome mientras hablaba sin parar.

-Bueno, como ves aún estamos tomando el té. Todo es porque me vi obligado a matar el tiempo esperando tu regreso.

Se detuvo, bajándose de la mesa y me señaló.

-Llegas terriblemente tarde, traviesa.

Y sin dejarme responder continuó con su discurso. Parecía no interesarle que yo no le entendiera o que yo no le contestara. El hombre hablaba solo y elocuentemente.

-En fin, el tiempo se ofendió y se detuvo por completo. Ni un tic después de eso.

Apiló varios libros en una silla para que yo me sentara a altura de la meza. La liebre, totalmente fuera de la conversación se entretenía mirando una taza rota.

-El tiempo es muy raro en los sueños- pude acotar, pero nadie me prestó atención.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero ahora has vuelto. Es hora de seguir con el Frabulloso Día.

-¡Frabulloso Día!- gritaron los demás al unísono. Daba la sensación de que me habían estado esperando, pero por alguna razón me estaban ignorando. No sabía por qué estaban actuando como si me conocieran, pero debo decir que todo me resultaba extrañamente familiar. No me dejaban hablar ni tampoco me dirigían la palabra. Me sentía como un retrato. Eso pensé hasta que él volvió a hablar. Se aproximó a mí y me susurró, como si quisiera que sólo yo lo oyera.

-Estoy investigando cosas que empiezan con la letra M. ¿Tienes idea de por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?

Iba a contestarle que no tenía ni idea, pero volvió a dejarme sin responder. Los demás y él gritaron nuevamente juntos.

-¡Fina Damesa Cabazota!

Esto me perdió completamente. Ya era oficial, no entendía nada de la conversación.

-¿Qué?- murmuré.

El gato sonriente, sentado en la punta de la mesa aclaró.

-Fin a la Inmensa Cabezona, siendo esta la Reina Roja.

Con estos comentarios, me di cuenta de que me encontraba entre seres que no tenían la cordura como una de sus prioridades, al igual que los Tweedles. Con naturalidad, el hombre de ojos verdes y saltones siguió hablando.

-Ya podemos planear las matanzas y todo eso. Por lo tanto, creo que ya es tiempo de perdonar y olvidar, u olvidar o perdonar, la que venga primero. O sea, en todo caso, lo más conveniente.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro.

-Yo espero- agregó, con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo.

La liebre, a mi izquierda, sacó también un reloj de la taza de té y temblando lo observó.

-Hace tic... hace tic otra vez- musitó, tembloroso.

El hombre del sombrero le sonrió a su reloj y lo volvió a guardar. El gato, mirando con desaliento su taza, agregó en un tono distraído.

-Tanto hablar de matanzas y sangre que no puedo tomar mi té.

El Sombrerero le respondió en tono sarcástico.

-Oh, nuestro mundo está al borde de la ruina y el pobre Chess no quiere su té.

-Lo que pasó ese día no fue mi culpa- contestó el felino. Al momento no supe a qué se refería, pero en retrospectiva, ahora entiendo por qué los ojos del Sombrerero de pronto se volvieron rojos como el fuego.

-Los dejaste para salvar tu pellejo- y su voz cambió de dulce a áspera, y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no comprendía -Gran guddlers scuttish pilgar lickering shumk juggling sluking urpal ¡BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMMI!

Realmente me asusté en ese momento. Creí que el Sombrerero iba a dar vuelta la mesa de una patada en cualquier segundo. Más tarde, descubrí que era normal en él tener esos cambios de humor. Estaba loco después de todo. La lirona le gritó para que se calmara.

-¡Sombrerero!

Sus ojos se volvieron verdes al instante y este se tranquilizó.

-Gracias. Estoy bien- dijo con voz entrecortada

-¿Qué te pasa Tarrant?- le recriminó el gato -Solías ser la alegría de la fiesta. Solías hacer el mejor Futterwacken en todo el Witsend.

-¿Futter... qué?- pude preguntar.

-¡Futterwacken!- saltó la liebre

-Es una danza- me aclaró la lirona. Sin embargo, el Sombrerero comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-En el Frabulloso Día, cuando la reina Roja porte otra vez la corona. Ese día, haré un Futterwacken... vigoroso.

Yo seguía confundida. ¿Era Alicia? ¿No era Alicia? ¿Reina Roja y Blanca? ¿Frabulloso Día? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso las personas en este mundo sólo tenían conversaciones sin sentido todo el día?

De repente, estos entretenidos personajes hicieron silencio en cuando escuchamos el relinchar de un caballo. A lo lejos, viniendo del mismo bosque por el cual yo había llegado a la fiesta del té, pude divisarlo. Un grupo de esos soldados con forma de naipes se acercaban, con un hombre alto de armadura negra cabalgando por detrás de ellos.

-¡La Sota!- exclamó Mally.

Chess se desvaneció al instante y la liebre corrió a acomodar las cosas de la mesa, como fingiendo que allí no ocurría nada.

-¡Escóndela!- le gritó al Sombrerero y supuse que se refería a mí, porque lo siguiente que vi, fue un cristal bloqueándome la vista y un líquido asqueroso pasando por mi garganta. Era el mismo líquido que me había hecho encogerme en la sala redonda.

-Bébelo, rápido- ordenó el hombre, asustado.

 _Continuará…_

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	5. Mi muchosidad

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 _"¿Have you ever seen the picture of a much?"_

 _Mallymkum, the Dormouse_

Capítulo 5: Mi muchosidad

Comencé a encogerme aún más y el Sombrerero me levantó por la cintura metiéndome en una tetera de porcelana con rapidez.

-Cuidado con tu cabeza- susurró mientras le ponía la tapa a la tetera. Ahora mi vestido era tan enorme que me tapaba por completo. Cuando pude salir de entre los pliegues de tela azul, me puse de pie y empecé a golpear la tetera.

-¡Déjame salir!

A falta de respuesta, me quedé en silencio cuando escuché la voz de un hombre diciendo mi nombre.

-Estamos buscando a la chica, llamada... Alicia.

-Hablando de la reina, aquí hay una pequeña canción que cantábamos en su honor- dijo el Sombrerero, desviando el tema. Se puso a cantar junto con sus amigos.

-Twinckle, twinckle, little bat, how I wonder where you´re at. Up a...

Fue interrumpido por el hombre desconocido para mí que habló de nuevo.

-Si la están ocultando, perderán la cabeza- amenazó.

-Ya la perdimos- dijo el Sombrerero con su voz entrecortada y yo no pude evitar sonreír al comentario. Era obvio que habían perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Ahora todos juntos!- exclamó Tarrant y todos retomaron la canción.

-Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky, Twinckle, twinckle, twinckle, twinckle.

Lo siguiente que oí fue el olfatear de un perro, la exclamación del Sombrerero y después un gruñido. Traté de asomarme por el agujero del pico de la tetera, pero este se oscureció, supongo que algo lo había tapado. Entonces, él le dijo a alguien que yo no podía ver lo que me había dicho a mí hace un rato.

-Fina Damesa Cabazota.

No supe hasta bastante después que había sucedido allí, pero de repente un perro comenzó a ladrar y el hombre desconocido ordenó que siguieran a un sabueso. Me di cuenta de que había un perro que había estado olfateando para encontrarme.

-Están todos locos- agregó el hombre que yo no conocía.

-Muchas gracias- contestó la liebre, halagada.

Y seguido a esto, escuché una taza romperse. El Sombrerero abrió la tetera y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba desnuda porque mi vestido me quedaba grande, cerró la tapa avergonzado.

-Perdón. Un momento, por favor.

Metió un dedo para sacar un pedazo de la tela del vestido. Escuché los sonidos de una tijera muy veloz y un segundo después, metió un vestido de mi tamaño hecho con la tela que había sacado.

-Pruébate este, Alicia.

Me lo puse, encajaba perfecto y di tres golpes en la tetera para que me dejara salir. Él abrió la tetera otra vez y me dio un sonido de ternura mezclado con curiosidad. Me bajó en la mesa y otra vez se quedó mirándome, pero esta vez con dulzura. Sentí que se me acaloraban las mejillas.

-¡Me gusta!- exclamó, orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Menos mal que el sabueso es uno de nosotros, si no te hubieran...- interrumpió la lirona, e hizo la mímica de degollar a una persona. Entonces, me vi obligada a preguntar de una buena vez, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué me buscaban o de por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué me están buscando?

-Mejor, hay que llevarla con la Reina Blanca. Ahí estará a salvo- respondió la liebre, quien se llamaba Thackery, como me enteré mucho más tarde.

El Sombrerero se quitó su sombrero y lo apoyó en la mesa.

-Su carruaje, mi lady- dijo con una dulce voz.

-¿El sombrero?

-¡Claro! Todos pueden viajar por caballo o tren, pero la mejor forma de viajar el sombrero es. ¿Acabo de rimar?

-Me encanta viajar en sombrero- dijo la lirona, intentando subirse al sombrero también.

-Mally, solo Alicia esta vez.

La lirona se detuvo ofendida. Una vez que me aseguré bien la tela del sombrero, él se puso de pie y saludó a los demás.

-Fairfarren, todos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero sé que al hombre le gustaba hablar solo. Mientras la tarde caía, recuerdo una de las cosas que dijo. Parecía un poema o una profecía.

-Era brilig, y los silescos tovos gironeaban y gimeaban en el waibo. Oh mimosos estaban los borogobos y guriflaban los ratacaibos.

Cansada de estar callada, me colgué de su sombrero y, dejándome caer en su hombro. Él desprendía un suave aroma a canela.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue eso?

El me miró de reojo, de manera tenebrosa y me preguntó con un extraño acento.

-¿Qué fue qué?

Al parecer no tenía suerte tratando de congeniar con él. Siguió con la profecía.

-El Jabberwocky con ojos de fuego, dientes que muerden, garras que rasgan. Cuidado con el Jabberwocky, muchacho y el frumioso Bandersnacth. Él tomó la espada vórpica en su mano. Con ella aquí y allá cortó. Él lo dejó muerto y con su cabeza, el galumpiando volvió.

Por alguna razón, estas palabras me hacían sentir mal. Era como estar en un sueño que me obligaba más que lo que yo podía soportar. No podía esperar a despertarme. Pobre tonta. Ojalá hubiera sabido entonces que la profecía era para mí y que el sueño era la realidad. Entonces, él volvió a mirarme y me dijo, con una sonrisa interesante.

-Se trata todo de ti ¿Sabes?

-No voy a matar nada. Yo no mato. Quítalo de tu mente.

Él se detuvo y agrandando sus ojos se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta –Mente.

Seguido a esto, me agarró y me dejó sobre una roca mientras se marchaba, dejándome sola. Era demasiado pequeña, no podría llegar muy lejos sola. Era obvio que lo que dije no le había gustado.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí!- le imploré y él se dio la vuelta y me miró con enojo.

-Tú no matas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que la Reina Roja ha hecho?- el hombre entrecerró los ojos y volvió a agregar disgustado –Tú… no… matas.

-No podría aunque quisiera.

Su mirada cambió y vino a arrodillarse junto a mí. Parecía decepcionado. Su expresión hizo que me doliera el corazón. ¿Acaso ya lo había visto antes?

-No eres la misma que solías ser- me confesó. -Solías ser mucho más muchosa. Perdiste tu muchosidad.

-¿Mi muchosidad?

El Sombrerero me señaló el corazón.

-Ahí adentro. Falta algo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados. Se lo veía triste. De repente, me interesé en saber más sobre ese lugar.

-Dime lo que hizo la Reina Roja.

-No es una linda historia- contestó el, tratando de evitar el tema, como si lo estuviera poniendo incómodo. Sin embargo, insistí, necesitaba que alguien me lo explicara todo.

-Dímelo igual.

Y con sus aires de locura, el miró alrededor. Había un montón de ruinas quemadas y con horror en sus ojos habló.

-¡Fue aquí!

Por su mirada, me di cuenta de que el tema era delicado, pero él, tan amable como era decidió contarme una larga historia para que yo entendiera que estaba sucediendo.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	6. Witsend, dulce Witsend

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 _"I found myself in Wonderland"_

 _Avril Lavigne, Alice_

Capítulo 6: Witsend, dulce, Witsend

Su historia, tan triste como él se sentía al recordarla, tardó como unas dos horas en contármela toda. Hubo partes en dónde se detuvo para evitar ponerse a llorar. Incluso, recordando todo esto, me siento triste por Tarrant. Recuerdo que comenzó algo así:

-Witsend tiene muchos significados en Infratierra. Para algunos es un lugar perdido en el tiempo, para otros algo que ya no existe y otros aseguran haber visto las ruinas alguna vez. Sin embargo, Witsend era un pueblo pequeño donde todos vivían felices hasta que un día fue destruido sin razón aparente.

"En Witsend, realizaban todos los años una fiesta temática. El tema podía ser cualquier cosa que se eligiera, animales, fechas, objetos, cualquier cosa. Luego se invitaba a la gente de Marmorreal, incluida por supuesto a la Reina Blanca, y la celebración duraba hasta que el último invitado se vaya. Una vez una de esas fiestas duró más de dos días cuando el viejo Semntrie no paraba de beber."

"En fin, ese año el tema elegido fue: sombreros. Obviamente, gran parte de la idea fue mía, y estuve feliz de ayudar. Hice sombreros pequeños, inmensos, femeninos, masculinos, de formas irregulares o de formas exactas. Todo en esa fiesta, tenía forma de sombrero. Las tazas, los vasos, las fuentes, los pasteles, los juegos e incluso las flores. La decoración del lugar era increíble. El día era hermoso, soleado y con una brisa suave recorriendo todos los recovecos del pueblo. La gente bailaba alegres canciones, Mirana le sonreía a todos, Chess revoloteaba aquí y allá, los chiquillos traviesos correteaban y yo aplaudía lo que era, en parte mi creación."

En ese segundo, Tarrant se detuvo para enjugarse las lágrimas. Mis ojos también se encontraban húmedos. Pude imaginar lo que él me estaba contando.

-Entonces, en medio de la fiesta, una sombra oscureció el esplendor de Witsend, obligando a todos a levantar la vista. Horrorizados, contemplamos a una inmensa bestia con forma de dragón de ojos rojos que parecía escupir un fuego eléctrico y violáceo. Chess desapareció por completo y me dejó solo y sin ayuda. Entonces hice, lo primero que mi mente me obligó a hacer, proteger a la reina. Aunque en ese momento era un Sombrerero, conservaba mi instinto de soldado que alguna vez había sido. Calmé a su caballo y la ayudé a escapar, pero sin querer esta perdió su corona y unos de sus guardias alfiles perdió la espada vórpica.

El Sombrerero se detuvo otra vez. Esta era la parte más difícil de contar de la historia.

-No sabes cuánto lo intenté, Alicia. Pero no pude salvarlos. Cuando volví a prestar atención al pueblo, todos habían muerto. No había nada más que ruinas y un extraño hombre con un parche de corazón, que se llevaba la espada vórpica con él. Ese Stayne. Es la Sota de Corazones, fiel vasallo de la Reina Roja. Él es quien te busca ahora. Aquel que vino a interrogarnos.

En ese instante pude entender bastante de lo que no entendía antes. Fue por eso que se había enojado tanto con Chess. Tarrant vio morir frente a sus ojos todo lo que amaba. Su familia, amigos, conocidos, su pueblo. Lo peor de todo era que él no había podido hacer nada. Todo pasó frente a sus ojos y él no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hoy que me pongo a pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que ese día algo se quebró dentro de Tarrant. La última pieza de cordura que habitaba en él, escapó. Ese día Tarrant Hightopp pasó a ser conocido como el Sombrerero Loco. Desde ese día, casi nadie lo llamó por su nombre. Ahora todos le decían Sombrerero. Incluso él mismo olvidaba a veces que tenía un nombre. Para mí él siempre fue el Sombrerero, aunque a veces usara su otro nombre.

Quisiera saber que pasaba por su cabeza ese día, ya que ese día la perdió. Ese día lo cambió. Ese día dejó lo que yo pude conocer y admirar, aunque creo que me hubiera gustado conocer al Tarrant cuerdo, no lo sé. Supongo que ahora nunca podré.

Cuando al fin terminó de contar su historia, el pobre hombre se había quedado mirando el vacío, completamente perdido del mundo real. Lo llamé un par de veces hasta que reaccionó.

-¡Sombrerero! ¡Sombrerero!

-Estoy bien- dijo, pero no me convenció.

-¿Lo estás?- volví a preguntar. Pero antes de poder responder, él miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo- me murmuró.

Yo, sin embargo, no había escuchado nada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, ¡Caballeros rojos!- dijo abruptamente y me metió en el bolsillo delantero de su ridículo saco, mientras se levantaba de un salto para correr. Entonces, sí escuché los ladridos de un perro y sonidos metálicos que sonaban cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Eran los naipes que habían aparecido junto al Bandersnacht, que era una especie de animal enorme y peludo.

Corrimos hasta la orilla de un lago. En realidad, él corrió, yo estaba en el saco y Tarrant se detuvo. Se quitó el sombrero y con cuidado me subió en él.

-Ve hacia el sur hacia Trotter´s Botton, el castillo de la Reina Blanca está un poco más adelante. Sujétate fuerte.

Y seguido a esto, lanzó el sombrero en espiral por sobre el lago, mientras gritaba -¡Fina Damesa Cabazota!

Di vueltas sin parar hasta que caí en la orilla contraria, dándome un gran golpe. Me levanté y cuando miré hacia atrás, el Sombrerero estaba haciendo una reverencia hacia los caballeros rojos que lo rodeaban, junto a un sabueso para llevárselo.

Me quedé sola en ese extraño mundo, otra vez y la sensación que me causaba ver al Sombrerero haberse entregado por mí fue horrible. Se me revolvía el estómago y la culpa remordía mi consciencia. Entonces, me metí bajo el sombrero y entre la hierba gigante para alguien de mi estatura, me quedé dormida.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	7. Um, de Umbridge

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"I make the path"_

 _Alicia Kingsleigh_

Capítulo 7: Um, de Umbridge

Tuve un sueño extraño. Pero no extraño porque algo raro sucediera, ya todo era bastante raro en Infratierra. Me refiero a extraño por la forma en que me hizo sentir. Me encontraba en un balcón hermoso, completamente blanco a la luz de la luna. Yo estaba mirando hacia el horizonte tranquilamente, cuando alguien se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Era el Sombrerero.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?- me preguntó su voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta, y allí estaba él, sonriente como siempre. Pero esta vez se lo veía diferente. La forma en que me observaba era distinta, me hacía sentir sonrojada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir el sueño, un ruido de olfateo me despertó. Un hocico de perro se metió en el sombrero y lo levantó, haciendo que la brisa de la mañana me diera de lleno. Me puse de pie y me encontré frente al sabueso que había ayudado a capturar a Tarrant. Me sentí muy enojada con él, así que le grité.

-¡Se suponía que los alejarías! ¡El Sombrerero confió en ti!

El sabueso respondió con una grave voz humana.

-Tienen a mi esposa y cachorros.

Me di cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo muy dura. La Reina Roja era una tirana después de todo. Sentí que podría tener un poco de consideración por el perro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bayard.

-¡Siéntate!- le ordené y obedeció al instante.

-¿Es tu nombre de casualidad Alicia?- me preguntó, como todos los que había encontrado hasta ahora.

-Sí. Pero no soy esa de la que hablan- contesté un poco irritada.

-El Sombrerero no se hubiera entregado por cualquier Alicia- me aclaró el perro. Ignoré la punzada de culpa en mi estómago.

-¿Adónde se lo llevaron?

-Al castillo de la reina Roja, en Salazem Grum.

-Vamos a rescatarlo- dije, muy segura.

-Eso no se ha predicho- dijo él, con un tono de que era obvio que no quería ayudarme. Empecé a impacientarme por la actitud de Bayard.

-¡No me importa! ¡El no estaría allá de no ser por mí!

-El Frabulloso Día ya se acerca. Debes prepararte para vencer al Jabberwocky.

-Desde que me caí por esa madriguera, se me ha dicho qué debo hacer y quién debo ser. Me han estirado, encogido, rasgado y metido dentro de una tetera. Me han acusado de ser Alicia y de no ser Alicia. Pero este es mi sueño. Yo decidiré adónde va ahora.

-Si te desvías del camino...- intentó el sabueso de contradecirme pero no lo escuché.

-Yo hago el camino- le espeté y comencé a avanzar amenazadora hacia Bayard, quien bajó su cabeza para dejarme subir. Me coloqué detrás de su collar y me aferré a este.

-Llévame a Salazem Grum, Bayard y no te olvides del sombrero.

El perro se levantó de un salto y tomó el sombrero con su hocico, mientras empezaba a correr a muy buena velocidad. Me llevó a través de paisajes prácticamente desiertos y despoblados, hasta que divisamos un gran castillo rodeado por una fosa. Me bajé de Bayard, frunciendo la nariz por el nauseabundo olor que salía del agua. No se podía ver bien gracias a una niebla espesa que flotaba por allí, así que me acerqué con cuidado a la orilla. Estaba llena de cabezas putrefactas flotando. Era una imagen terrible.

-Solo hay una forma de cruzar- me dijo Bayard, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Obviamente, sólo podía pasar hacia el otro lado si pasaba por las cabezas flotantes.

-¿He perdido mi muchosidad, eh?- me dije a mí misma y tomé valor para hacerlo. Salté cabeza por cabeza, quedándose mi pie estancado un par de veces en que no me fijé bien donde pisar y llegué al otro lado. Ahora debía atravesar un gran muro que estaba frente a mí. Supuse que no podría haberlo trepado así que desvié mi mirada hacia abajo y encontré un pequeño agujero en la piedra. Por suerte, yo cabía allí. Me di vuelta y le grité a Bayard, haciéndole una seña con mi mano.

-¡Bayard! ¡El sombrero!

El sabueso tomó el sombrero con su boca, dio una vuelta y lo lanzó por los aires hacia el lado de adentro del castillo. Entonces, me metí por el agujero y me encontré en un jardín repleto de rosas rojas. Por alguna razón, esas rosas me resultaban familiares. Me escondí detrás de un tronco y pude ver que sucedía más allá.

Había un gran grupo de personas vestidas como la realeza misma. En el centro se encontraba una imponente mujer de una inmensa cabeza, muy maquillada y de cabellos rojos. Supuse entonces que esa era la Reina Roja de la que tanto hablaban. Su cabeza era realmente inmensa.

Estaban jugando al croquet pero de una manera muy particular. Usaban un puercoespín como bola y un flamenco como martillo. Allí estaban también el conejo blanco y el dodó que había conocido cuando había llegado a Infratierra. Estaban vestidos con ropa blanca y diseños de corazones rojos. Me di cuenta de que estaban prisioneros.

De repente, la reina le dio un gran golpe al puercoespín y lo envió cerca de mí, haciendo que todos mis cabellos volaran. Corrí hacia él y vi que sus patas estaban amarradas con una soga. Intenté desatarlo pero el animal se movía desesperadamente.

-¿Dónde está mi bola? ¡Page!- gritó la Reina Roja. Entonces, el conejo blanco apareció detrás de mí.

-¡Vaya! Es la Alicia incorrecta. ¿Qué te trae aquí?- su voz sonaba a regaño.

-Vine a rescatar al Sombrerero- le dije.

-No vas a rescatar a nadie con ese tamaño- contestó el blanco animal, alzando una ceja.

-¿Tienes más de ese pastel que me hizo crecer?

-¿Upelkuchen? Déjame ver, quizás tengo algo.

Él buscó entre sus ropas y encontró un pedazo de pastel. Me lo ofreció y lo tomé con ambas manos, ya que el pastel era inmenso para alguien de mi tamaño Sin pensarlo, le di unas cuantas mordidas.

-¡No te lo comas todo!- me previno Mc Twips, pero yo ya estaba creciendo otra vez. La reina seguía llamándolo, ella esperaba a que el conejo volviera con la pelota, pero yo ya había crecido lo suficiente como para que mi ropa se rompiera. Quedé afortunadamente detrás de unos grandes arbustos, así que nadie pudo verme desnuda. La reina me miró de arriba a abajo y con desprecio le preguntó al conejo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es quien, Majestad- dijo Mc Twips -Esta es... um...- y con mi mirada lo detuve de seguir hablando. Si la Reina Roja se enterara de que yo era Alicia, me mataría sin dudarlo. Eso me habían dicho.

-¿Um?- preguntó la reina y se me ocurrió una idea.

-De Umbridge.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?

-Me queda chica. He estado creciendo mucho últimamente. Soy más alta que cualquiera en Umbridge. Se ríen de mí. Así que vine a usted para ver si me comprendía.

La expresión de la reina cambió totalmente a aceptación. Le caí bien.

-Mi querida niña, cualquiera con una cabeza como esa de grande, es bienvenida en mi corte- y se dio vuelta para ordenar -¡Alguien búsquele ropa! ¡Usen las cortinas si es necesario! ¡Pero vistan a esta enorme chica!

Me hicieron ropa de mi tamaño, pero aún no sabía que debía hacer exactamente para rescatar al Sombrerero.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	8. ¿Dónde está Alicia?

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"I´ve been considering things that begin with the letter M"_

 _Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 8: ¿Dónde está Alicia?

Luego de los sirvientes de la Reina Roja me hicieran un vestido hecho con diferentes cortinas del mismo palacio, me llevaron ante ella. La mujer tenía la cabeza tan enorme, que era difícil mirarla a los ojos sin sentir una extraña sensación. Sin hablarme, me indicó que la siguiera. Los sirvientes en ese palacio eran todos animales. Había peces, tortugas, conejos, ranas y muchos otros. Todos retrocedían con miedo a medida que pasábamos cerca de ellos. Era obvio que tenían un miedo terrible a su soberana. Entramos en un gran salón. Estaba adornado con cortinados de color rojo y una alfombra larguísima del mismo tono. Dónde terminaba la alfombra, había un sillón. Ella se sentó en su trono y miró alrededor, con desdén.

-¡Necesito un cerdo!- gritó.

De la nada, las grandes puertas que atravesamos para entrar allí se abrieron y un cerdo entró corriendo y se tiró al suelo, justo debajo de los pies de la Reina Roja para que esta pusiera sus pies sobre su estómago.

-Me encanta un estómago de cerdo caliente para mi dolor de pies. ¿Quieres uno Um?- me ofreció ella, como si lo que hiciera fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yo seguía de pie a su lado, un poco incómoda ya que no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar el Sombrerero en ese gran palacio.

-No, gracias.

-¡Siéntate!- me gritó. Vi hacia abajo y mi asiento era un almohadón sostenido por dos temblorosos monos. Me dio pena tener que sentarme cuando la reina me gritó por segunda vez. Los pobres monos hacían fuerza con sus pequeños brazos para sostener mi gran cuerpo.

-¡Váyanse!- le gritó la Reina a su corte; que estaba formada por personas que tenían demasiado grande algo como la nariz, las orejas, el busto, la barriga, el mentón o la frente. Todos juntos daban miedo. Se fueron dando un montón de reverencias.

-¿Dónde estás mis chicos gordos?- preguntó la reina en forma de monólogo -Debes conocerlos ¡Chicos gordos!

Y detrás de una columna aparecieron los Tweedles tomados de la mano. Les habían pintado un corazón en la frente de cada uno. Ellos también eran prisioneros.

-Oh, allí están ¿No son adorables?- exclamó la Reina, enternecida -Hablan de una forma rara. Hablen, chicos. Diviértannos.

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero uno de ellos me reconoció. Si ellos decían conocerme, mi identidad sería revelada. Como la Reina los miraba a ellos, musité un gran "¡No!" para que ellos no dijeran mi nombre. No quería que la reina me mandara cortar la cabeza.

-¡Hablen!- les ordenó ella.

-¿Esa no es...?- dijo uno.

-No, no es. Ni un poquito.

-Al contrario, creo que sí es.

"Por favor, no digan mi nombre" pensé, esperando a que terminen sus raras discusiones.

-No es. No hay forma- dijo uno de ellos, pisando a su hermano, empezando así una pequeña y torpe pelea entre ambos. La Reina, sin embargo, comenzó a reír de una forma muy molesta. Ella creía que era algo divertido.

-Amo a mis chicos gordos. Ahora, váyanse- les hizo un además con las manos para que se fueran. Y los Tweedles se fueron mientras yo los miraba duramente para que no me delataran.

Entonces, entró un hombre muy alto a la habitación. Apareció cerca del trono, como si él no entrara por el mismo lugar por dónde entran los sirvientes. Estaba completamente vestido con una armadura negra y un parche de corazón rojo en su ojo derecho. Besó la mano de la Reina, que lo miraba con deseo y luego comenzó a observarme. Parecía que ya me conocía. Yo pretendí ignorarlo hasta que él habló.

-¿Y quién es esta adorable criatura?- le preguntó a la Reina. Me di cuenta de que era la voz del hombre que había amenazado al Sombrerero antes en la fiesta del té. Era el tal Stayne, la Sota.

-Um, mi nueva favorita- le contestó la Reina, mirándome con orgullo.

-¿Tiene nombre?- el hombre me miraba de una manera lasciva y desagradable.

-Um.

Y luego, Stayne se dirigió a mí. Obviamente me reconocía.

-Creo que tu nombre ha escapado de la memoria de la Reina.

-Su nombre es Um ¡Idiota!- le corrigió ella, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión. Al parecer, la palabra ser la favorita de la Reina era algo bueno.

-De Umbridge- le aclaré a Stayne con arrogancia. Me gustaba hacer callar a la gente que me desagradaba.

-¿Tuviste suerte con el prisionero?- le preguntó ella a la Sota, mientras este se quitaba los guantes.

-Es muy terco- se quejó este, con una mirada de impaciencia.

-Eres muy suave- dijo ella, coqueta -¡Tráiganlo!

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró en el salón un hombre de anaranjados cabellos caminando con la cabeza gacha y detrás de él, varios naipes rojos que lo apuntaban con una lanza. Era el Sombrerero. Cuando llegó en frente de nosotros, se arrodilló de tal forma que daba a entender que no había estado pasando por un buen momento. Levantó un poco los ojos y detuvo su mirada en mí.

-Sabemos que Alicia ha vuelto a Infratierra. ¿Sabes dónde está?- interrogó la soberana.

-He estado considerando cosas que comienzan con la letra M- comenzó a decir él, escondiendo mi identidad -Mentecato, motín, matar, malicia.

-Ahora buscamos una palabra con A. ¿Dónde está Alicia?

-Esa chiquilla traviesa. No lo sabría.

-¿Qué tal si te corto la cabeza? ¿Lo sabrás entonces?- amenazó la Reina.

El Sombrerero lanzó una risa maniaca haciéndome sonreír, pero obvio no agradó a quienes lo interrogaban.

-Ya basta- espetó la mujer cabezona.

-Que cabeza tan grande tiene. Me gustaría mucho ensombrerarla- ofreció Tarrant.

-¿Ensombrerarla?- preguntó ella, interesada.

-Sí. Yo solía ensombrerar a la Reina Blanca, sabe. No tenía mucho con que trabajar, pobrecita. Su cabeza era tan pequeña.

Era obvio que el Sombrerero trataba de ganar la simpatía de la Reina, pero Stayne y los naipes se ponían más en guardia cada vez que él daba un paso hacia adelante.

-Es pequeña. Una cabeza en miniatura- siguió Iracebeth.

-Pero esta. Lo que podría hacer con este monumento. Este orbe. No... Este magnífico y heroico globo.

-¿Qué podrías hacer?- preguntó ella, sumamente convencida. Tarrant levantó sus brazos, mostrando sus cadenas para ser liberado.

-Libéralo, Stayne.

La Sota dudó de hacerlo. No confiaba en el Sombrerero.

-¿Cómo va a trabajar con las manos encadenadas?- preguntó ella.

Entonces, el lacayo de la Reina no tuvo más que ceder y desencadenar al prisionero con un solo blandir de su espada. Y el discurso del Sombrerero continuó con mucha elocuencia.

-Bueno. ¿Le pongo una toca o un sombrero de paja? ¿O algo para el boudoir? Acampanado...capirote, cofia, redecilla, tarbuch, pagri, kipá, de ala ancha, boina, hongo, bicornio, tricornio, cinta, de abanico, de dormir, fez...

-Sombrerero- le suspiré por lo bajo, estaba hablando rápido otra vez.

-¿Fez?- preguntó, en un agudo tono.

-¡Déjennos!- exclamó Iracebeth y luego le dirigió una sonrisita al Sombrerero.

Entonces, la Reina Roja me dijo que fuera a dar un paseo, ya que Tarrant iba a trabajar en hacerle nuevos sombreros. Fue nombrado Sombrerero Rojo Real. Por suerte, nadie me vigilaba. En cuanto pude, me escapé hacia el jardín a recuperar el sombrero que había hecho que Bayard lanzara hacia el jardín. Tomé el sombrero y me dirigí hacia el nuevo taller del sombrerero. Aun teníamos que escapar de allí.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	9. La espada escondida

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"Have I gone mad?"_

 _Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 9: La espada escondida

Di varias vueltas, crucé varios pasillos, incluso pasé varias veces por las mismas habitaciones. El castillo de Salazem Grum era verdaderamente enorme. Pero finalmente, di con la habitación adónde habían enviado al Sombrerero. Lo encontré trabajando con sus sombreros. Tenía un delantal con un gran corazón rojo en el frente. Estaba sonriente y entusiasta. Me aproximé a él con cuidado, poniendo el sombrero sobre un mueble. Vi los sombreros que había fabricado. Eran muy hermosos y delicados, todos en gamas de rojo y negro, algunos incluso con forma de corazón.

-Son maravillosos- le comenté -Debes dejarme probar uno.

-Es bueno trabajar en mi oficio otra vez- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué pena que los hagas para ella.

El Sombrerero dejó de trabajar de golpe. Se miró las manos y luego comenzó a mirar de un lado al otro, un tanto paranoico.

-¿Cuál es el problema conmigo?- murmuró para sí mismo.

Lo observé, intrigada. Seguramente era muy duro estar preso bajo las ordenes de la mujer responsable por la destrucción de su pueblo.

-¿Sombrerero? Ma... ma...- seguía murmurando él. Y entonces, enloqueció. Se arrancó el delantal y comenzó a golpear los maniquíes que estaban allí. Intentó irse más lejos, pero una cadena en su pie se lo impedía. Cayó al suelo aun gritando y me acerqué a él. Estaba tan fuera de sí que cuando lo sujeté, me agarró las manos, tan fuerte que arañó una de mis muñecas y me lastimó. Entonces, lo tomé por sus mejillas y le hablé con dureza.

-¡Sombrerero!

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?

Él hablaba con tanta desesperación que solo le pude dirigir una mirada de desentendimiento.

-Estoy aterrado, Alicia. No me gusta aquí. Hay mucha gente.

Estábamos en el suelo, yo acariciando su rostro para tratar de calmarlo y él divagaba sin parar. Luego, Tarrant notó la sangre en mi muñeca.

-¿Alicia? ¿Yo te hice esto?- preguntó aterrado.

-No importa, no me duele- lo tranquilicé.

-Aléjate de mí, Alicia. Soy peligroso.

-No es cierto. No es tu culpa- le dije y volví a sujetar sus mejillas -Aún tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Me he vuelto loco?- me preguntó al fin. Y entonces hice lo que mi padre solía hacer. Le puse la mano en la frente y le diagnostiqué.

-Me temo que sí. Estás totalmente loco… Pero te diré un secreto, las mejores personas lo están.

En su rostro, sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa. Nos pusimos de pie y yo tomé su sombrero.

-Aquí- le dije, acomodándolo en su cabeza -Así está mejor. Luces como tú otra vez.

Él y yo nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, hasta que el momento fue cortado por el grito lejano de la Reina.

-¡Sombrerero! ¿Dónde están mis sombreros? ¡No soy una monarca paciente!

-Me han dicho que esconde la espada Vórpica en el castillo- se apuró a decirme -El conejo te ayudará. Encuéntrala, Alicia. Llévasela a la Reina Blanca.

-Iremos con la Reina Blanca juntos- le aclaré. Yo no quería irme sin él.

-¿Por qué siempre eres muy pequeña o muy alta?- me preguntó con un tono extraño. Sólo pude sonreírle al hombre loco. Me apuré a salir de allí y corrí por los pasillos, buscando al conejo. En el camino me encontré con los Tweedles.

-Tweedles- los llamé.

-Alicia- me dijo uno muy contento, tomándome la mano.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Dónde está el conejo?- les pregunté, pero como siempre los Tweedles no me escucharon.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan grande?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Ella no es tan grande. Así es normalmente- lo corrigió el otro.

-Estoy seguro de que era más pequeña cuando la conocimos.

-Es porqué bebió el pishalver para pasar por la puerta.

-Oh, sí.

Ahora que habían terminado de discutir, intenté volver a preguntarles.

-¿Dónde está el conejo?

-Hacia allá- dijeron al unísono, pero señalando con sus brazos hacia lados opuestos del pasillo. Me di cuenta de que seguir hablando con ellos era inútil, así que seguí mi instinto. Me encontré con el conejo y la lirona, Mally, que al parecer no se alegraba mucho de verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me espetó.

-Rescato al Sombrerero- le dije.

-Yo estoy rescatando al Sombrerero.

-Él me dijo que la espada Vórpica está escondida en el castillo. Ayúdenme a encontrarla.

-Yo no tomo ordenes de grandes y galumpiadoras...- gritó la lirona, sacando su espada amenazadoramente.

-¡Shu!- la interrumpí para que se callara.

Me dirigí a Mc Twips, que se veía muy nervioso. El animal parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Mc Twips?- le pregunté.

-Yo sé dónde está la espada- dijo, titubeando. Obviamente, estaba aterrado. Me llevó hacia la parte de afuera del castillo hasta una pequeña choza que se encontraba en uno de los patios internos.

-La espada está allá adentro. Ten cuidado, Alicia- me previno cuando comencé a acercarme. A cada paso que daba, el olor de lo que estuviera allí adentro me rodeaba y se me hacía más conocido.

-Conozco ese olor- me dije. Me asomé por una hendija de la puerta y allí estaba la bestia que me había rasguñado el brazo antes. El Bandersnacht estaba profundamente dormido e incluso así, causaba un gran temor en mí.

-No voy a entrar allí- le dije a Mc Twips -Mira lo que esa cosa le hizo a mi brazo.

Removí la mordaza que rodeaba la herida. Estaba completamente hinchada y mucho más roja que antes.

-Querida, ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado?

-No estaba así antes.

Mc Twips estaba tan nervioso que empezó a hiperventilar, hasta caer desmayado en el suelo. Lo llevé hacia adentro y se me ocurrió una idea para buscar la espada. Me encontré con Mally mientras esta buscaba al Sombrerero.

-¿Sombrerero? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sombrerero?

-Mallymkum. ¿Aún tienes el ojo de Bandersnacht?

-Justo aquí- dijo, golpeando el ojo que tenía en una redecilla colgada de su cintura.

-Lo necesito- le pedí.

-Ven a buscarlo- me respondió, enojada. Estaba un poco irritada por su actitud así que le arrebaté el ojo mientras ella se quejaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvelo!

Sin escucharla más, me fui hacia afuera otra vez, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo, noté que alguien me seguía. Era Stayne. Caminé más rápido pero él me acorraló contra la pared.

-Me gustas, Um. Me gusta la inmensidad- su mirada era perversa y me causó un asco tremendo, así que me libré de él.

-Aléjate de mí- le grité y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia el patio interno. Otra vez me acerqué adónde dormía la bestia. Abrí la puerta de la choza y el Bandersnacht se despertó de a poco.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	10. Huida de Salazem Grum

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"How this for muchness?"_

 _Alice Kingsley_

Capítulo 10: Huida de Salazem Grum

El Bandersnacht me observó con recelo cuando entré en su refugio pero no parecía que fuera a atacarme. Aun así, me moví con cuidado. Le ofrecí su ojo en señal de paz.

-Tengo tu ojo- le dije pero la bestia me devolvió un gruñido. Decidí entonces dárselo y lo hice rodar por el suelo. El Bandersnacht lo tomó y con cuidado, dando un respingo, se lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. Supuse que ya no me haría nada. Comencé a buscar la espada vórpica, el conejo dijo que estaba allí. Revolviendo la mugrienta paja que se encontraba en la choza, busqué el arma. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Así, bajo una manta oscura, hallé un gran cofre de plata, repleto de grabados de caballeros luchando. Tenía una gran cerradura en el frente y traté de abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Cuanto más forcejeaba, el Bandersnacht se ponía más impaciente de mi presencia allí. Me rendí entonces y me senté, removiendo la mordaza que cubría mi herida. Estaba muy hinchada y me dolía mucho. Supongo que habrá sido el dolor, pero debí haberme quedado dormida, porque lo próximo que recuerdo fue haber visto el amanecer a través de la ventana de esa choza.

Levanté un poco más mi mirada, y allí estaba el Bandersnacht, de pie frente a mí, como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo me levantara. Su mirada quería decirme algo, pero este animal no tenía la capacidad de hablar. Recuerdo haber pensado "¡El único animal que me quiere decir algo importante no puede hablar! ¡Qué ironía!" hasta que luego presté atención a su cuello. Una pequeña llavecita en forma de corazón, colgaba de su collar.

Traté de tomarla con cuidado y cuando al fin la obtuve, el Bandersnacht me pasó la lengua por la herida, cicatrizándola totalmente. La criatura era agradecida al parecer.

-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano- le mencioné mientras él se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras en señal de calma hacia mí.

Abrí entonces el cofre y me encontré con una hermosa espada brillante. Su filo era azulado y estaba incrustada de joyas en el centro de la hoja. La tomé y regresé al castillo lo más rápido que pude. Llegué a la oficina del Sombrerero y me encontré con Mally intentando abrir la cadena de Tarrant con una aguja.

-Hazte para atrás, Mallymkum- y me dirigí al Sombrerero -¿Qué te parece esto de muchosidad?

Levanté la espada para tratar de romper las cadenas del Sombrerero. Sin embargo, el trató de detenerme.

-No. No debe ser usada para nada más que para...- y la puerta se abrió detrás de mí. Era Stayne y venía acompañado por naipes rojos. Stayne tenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

-Arresten a esa chica por seducción indebida- ordenó, mirándome con veneno.

-¡Sombrerero!- le gritó Mally a Tarrant, quien de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Llévasela a la reina Blanca- me dijo.

-No me voy sin ti- le contesté.

-¡Vete!- me gritó, pero no me moví. Los naipes rojos comenzaron a avanzar y Tarrant los derribó con unos grandes rollos de tela. Le arrojó un sombrero inmenso a Stayne, pero este lo rebanó en dos y se dispuso a atacar al Sombrerero. Comenzaron a luchar, la Sota con su espada y Tarrant con lo que fuera que encontrase. Yo no pude hacer nada, por alguna razón me quedé quieta y en silencio observando la escena. En un momento, Tarrant quedó subido a una silla y con un perfume en la mano, listo para rociarlo sobre Stayne y Mally me gritó.

-¡Corre, Alicia!- y se tapó la boca cuando notó que había dicho mi verdadero nombre.

Todos nos quedamos quietos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, ahora que mi cabeza corría peligro.

-¿Alicia?- dijo Stayne mirándome perversamente mientras yo comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Corre!- dijo el Sombrerero y le obedecí, corriendo a más no poder. Escuché, mientras me marchaba, un golpe seco y a Stayne gritar.

-¡Síganla!

Conseguí salir al patio interno del castillo, donde se encontraba la choza del Bandersnacht, seguida de montones de naipes y entonces, quedé acorralada. La Sota de Corazones, salió de detrás de ellos cuando me encontré rodeada, caminando de manera arrogante.

-Alicia. Claro. ¿Cómo no lo he visto? Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo y solo eras una pequeña entonces. Dame la espada- me extendió la mano.

Cada vez, salían más naipes del castillo y se ponían a mi alrededor, amenazadores. Sin embargo, no tuve la intención de devolver la espada.

-La reina se alegrará tanto de cortarte la cabeza- murmuró el hombre. Dos naipes me tomaron por los brazos, justo cuando escuchamos que dentro de la choza de madera, el Bandersnacht gruñía. La bestia apareció de golpe, derribando todos los naipes que se cruzaron y se paró frente a mí para dejarme subir. Pegó un salto y en un segundo, ya estábamos fuera de Salazem Grum. Afuera, Bayard me estaba esperando afuera.

-¡Bayard, a Marmorreal!- le indiqué para no perder tiempo. Seguimos huyendo como por una hora, hasta que al fin divisamos un castillo blanco inmenso hecho completamente de mármol. Era hermoso, pero no disfruté mucho de la vista ya que mi mente seguía pensando en el futuro del sombrerero. Stayne sabía que Tarrant trató de ayudarme, y con el humor de la reina, seguro que no la pasaría nada bien. Ni siquiera quise pensar en la voz gritona de la reina Roja gritando "¡Córtenle la cabeza!".

Sacudí mi cabeza y bajé del Bandersnacht. Entré en el castillo blanco y luego de pedir indicaciones a unos guardias que lucían como alfiles de ajedrez, llegué al salón central en donde una hermosa y albina mujer me esperaba con una sonrisa inmensa sentada en un trono.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesó esta historia y quieres leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, puedes ver mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" o "Sueños"._

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	11. Conversación con una oruga

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"In fact, you´re almost Alice"_

 _Absolem, The Blue Caterpillar_

Capítulo 11: Conversación con una oruga

-Bienvenida a Marmorreal- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

La Reina Blanca tenía una forma muy extraña de levantar los brazos mientras hablaba y su voz dispersaba suavidad. Era una mujer hermosa que de pies a cabeza, exceptuando sus labios y sus ojos negros como la noche, era blanca. Me acerqué a ella y le entregué la espada vórpica con respeto.

-Creo que esto le pertenece a usted.

La blanca soberana tomó la espada en sus manos y la contempló como si esta fuera a romperse, cerrando con cuidado los ojos y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-La espada vórpica ha vuelto a casa- murmuró para sí misma y puso la espada en una armadura -La armadura está completa.

Luego se dio vuelta, su mirada estaba llena de felicidad.

-Ahora todo lo que necesitamos en un campeón- suspiró y me miró con inteligencia -Eres más alta de lo que yo pensaba.

-Comí demasiado upelkuchen- le conté.

-Oh, ven conmigo entonces- dijo ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé, era una mano suave y delicada. Me condujo hasta la cocina y justo antes de entrar, la reina se agachó para esquivar un gran plato de sopa que alguien había revoleado a la pared. Esto me resultó familiar.

-¿La liebre de Marzo está aquí?- le pregunté.

-Llegas tarde para tu sopa, niña tonta- me respondió la Liebre mientras saltaba de acá para allá, llevando un cucharón y una sartén.

Probé un poco de la sopa que chorreaba en la pared. Estaba bien, pero no tenía demasiado gusto.

-Le falta sal- le espeté.

-Aquí está tu sal- contestó la liebre y me arrebató el salero que por surte pude esquivar y se estrelló contra la pared. La reina se había movido más atrás y la seguí. Me acerqué a la mesa que estaba llena de frascos, botellas y embudos; y ella comenzó a buscar algo entre ellas.

-Pishalver, déjame pensar- murmuraba. Esa era la poción para encogerse. En un embudo que estaba sobre una pequeña caldera, comenzó a meter cosas que sacaba de los otros frascos.

-Una pizca de grasa de lombriz, orina de libélula, dedos de manteca- al momento me impresioné bastante ya que esos dedos lucía como dedos de verdad. Supongo que la reina había notado mi cara de impresión.

-Mi hermana prefirió estudiar dominio de seres vivientes. Cuéntame, ¿Qué te pareció ella?

-Perfectamente horrible- dije, sin dudarlo.

-¿Y su… cabeza?- preguntó, haciendo la mímica de un globo.

-Bulbosa.

Sin embargo, la Reina Blanca seguía defendiendo a la Roja. Eran hermanas, después de todo.

-Yo creo que hay algo creciéndole allí y está presionando sobre sus emociones- y sin más en la preparación cosas que hicieron ruidos metálicos -Tres monedas del bolsillo de un hombre muerto, dos cucharadas de vagas ilusiones.

Yo aún no comprendía porqué ella pretendía que todo estaba bien. La Reina Roja mandaba a decapitar a la gente caprichosamente. Eso no estaba bien. Necesitaba que alguien la detuviera. El Sombrerero estaba preso allá.

-No se imagina las cosas que pasan allí- le dije, con esperanza de que me prestara más atención. Ella se detuvo en seco y puso una expresión de tristeza.

-Oh, sí que lo imagino.

No le contesté así que ella borró esa triste cara y tomó un cucharón.

-Pero cuando un campeón se adelante para matar al Jabberwocky, los seguidores de mi hermana se levantarán en contra de ella.

Y al finalizar esto, escupió en el brebaje. Sentí algo de repulsión, pero traté de no pensar en eso. Todo es una locura en Infratierra, realmente.

-Creo que eso es suficiente- me dijo sonriente, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con un dedo. Sirvió un poco en el cucharón de madera y me lo ofreció –Sopla.

Le obedecí y me tomé ese líquido espantoso, pero esta vez no tosí, ya estaba acostumbrada a su horrible sabor. Me puse de pie y empecé a encogerme hasta llegar a mi tamaño normal. Tuve que sostener mi vestido para que no se cayera.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la reina.

-Mucho, gracias.

-Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo- me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano otra vez. Primero, me dio otra ropa para ponerme y luego me llevó hacia el patio. Estaba oscuro y la reina me señaló un pilar rodeado de esta espesa niebla, que cuando me acercaba me di cuenta de que era humo.

-¿Absolem?- pregunté extrañada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la oruga con aire arrogante y sopló una bocanada de humo hacia mí, haciéndome toser.

-Deja de hacer eso. Pensé que ya lo habías dicho, soy Alicia, pero no la que buscan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- musitó mientras mordisqueaba su pipa

-Tú me lo has dicho.

-Yo dije que no eras Alicia entonces, pero eres mucho más Alicia ahora. De hecho eres casi Alicia.

-Incluso si lo soy, no puedo matar al Jabberwocky aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Dependerá de eso- me advirtió - Así que te aconsejo que tengas la espada vórpica a mano cuando el Frabulloso Día llegue.

-Te ves tan real. A veces olvido que esto es un sueño- le dije, porque incluso ahí, seguía creyendo que estaba dormida y Absolem me lanzó otra bocanada de humo para molestarme -¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!?

Lo oruga comenzó a reírse con fuerza y sonoramente, así que me fui de allí y en el camino me encontré con la reina Blanca.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	12. Culpen al mercurio

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"It´s against my vows to harm any living creature"_

 _Mirana, The White Queen_

 _Capítulo 12: Culpen al mercurio_

Acompañé a la reina hasta un balcón en donde había un pequeño telescopio. Los costados de este balcón eran de, obviamente, mármol blanco, pero estos capiteles tenían forma de caballos de ajedrez. Nos quedamos allí un buen rato en silencio. La noche estaba hermosa, calma y cálida. De no ser porque estaba inmensamente confundida por estar en Infratierra, por estar preocupada de si yo era o no era la Alicia correcta, hubiera disfrutado más de la vista.

Mi mente volvió a pensar en el Sombrerero y sin querer se me escapó una sonrisa cuando recordé su risa frívola en Salazem Grum.

-Piensas en Tarrant ¿Verdad Alicia?

-¿Cómo...?

-Solamente lo veo en tus ojos querida- la reina sonrió.

-Sí. Estoy preocupada por él.

-¿Te sientes culpable?

-La verdad que sí. El arriesgó su cabeza por mí culpa. Es que... solo no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Yo tampoco.

Una pregunta pasó por mi mente.

-¿Él siempre ha sido así?

-¿Loco?- preguntó ella.

-Loco.

-En realidad, no. Su historia es muy triste pero básicamente explica todo su ser.

-¿Y cuál es su historia?" le pregunté interesada y la albina soberana comenzó a contarla.

-Desde pequeño, en su pueblo natal, Witsend, Tarrant había soñado con crecer y convertirse en sombrerero. Su familia se dedicaba a eso. Le apasionaba la costura, fabricar cosas que la gente usara encima y ser reconocido por eso. Hizo sus primeros sombreros para su familia y amigos en edades tempranas.

Pero su padre, hombre duro y antiguo soldado, ignorando la voluntad de su hijo, lo obligó a seguir sus pasos. Tarrant supo que no valía la pena hacerle frente. Tuvo que aceptarlo y fue soldado, para mí. Sin embargo, su vocación por los sombreros era cada vez más fuerte, así que se dedicaba a hacerlos cuando tenía tiempo libre."

"Una vez, luego de una larga estadía aquí en el castillo por haber sido convocado para trabajar de guardia, lo interrumpí mientras él hacía un sombrero. Primero se sintió avergonzado y luego, ante mi insistencia confesó que eso era lo que gustaba hacer."

El rostro de Mirana se iluminó con una bella sonrisa.

"Al finalizar esa conversación, nos hicimos muy amigos. Tenemos bastante en común, problemas con relaciones familiares. Tarrant comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Cortar, pegar, coser, moldear... eso era lo que él necesitaba. No estar parado en una puerta sosteniendo una espada. Entonces, así fue como él comenzó a trabajar de sombrerero."

"Esto cambió completamente su vida. Aquellos que lo conocimos cuerdo desearíamos que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Su locura estaba completamente ligada a su trabajo. Él estaba completamente feliz de hacer lo que quería y no lo que su padre le ordenaba. Lamentablemente, él no notó ningún cambio en su persona, él estaba contento. Sin embargo, Chess, fue el primero en notar los cambios en él. Sus cabellos comenzaron a enrojecerse en una etapa temprana y su piel era cada vez más pálida. Nos preocuparon al principio, pero creímos que no era nada. No pensamos que nuestro amigo se estaba volviendo… loco. "

"Principalmente, sus ojos fueron afectados. Cada día estaban más verdes, y extrañamente más grandes. También tenían algo más en particular, cambiaban de color según sus emociones. Rojo, para el enojo, azul para la preocupación o el miedo, verde para la tranquilidad y quien sabe cuántos más. Tarrant ignoraba los cambios, nadie supo si era por no aceptarlo o porque realmente no se daba cuenta. Creíamos que escuchaba voces, pero sólo él sabía eso. Para cuando las cosas empeoraron, ya era demasiado tarde."

"Comenzó a hablar solo. Hacía una pregunta y luego se las contestaba, o al contrario preguntaba cosas sin respuesta una y otra vez. Sus cambios en las emociones comenzaban a superponerse. Quizás un segundo estaba tranquilo y al siguiente estaba enojado. Y cuando se enojaba era terrible. Yo lo he visto enojado. Esos arranques de furia siempre me hicieron sentir pena por él. De verdad asustaba. Recuerdo que sus ojos se ponían rojos y una sombra oscura los rodeaba. Comenzaba a lanzar objetos y no reconocía a las personas o se lastimaba solo. Se estaba volviendo peligroso para los demás y para sí mismo. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se calmaba, se sentaba en el suelo muy asustado y lloraba, rogando por ayuda. No entendía lo que le sucedía. Todo esto acompañado por supuesto al cambio incesante en sus ojos."

"Llegó un punto en el que Chess, acompañado de Thackery y Mally, imploraron por mi ayuda. Tenían que hacer algo. Algo estaba mal con Tarrant. Debo reconocer que me di cuenta muy tarde de la razón de la locura de Tarrant. Estuvimos buscando la razón de los problemas de nuestro sombrerero, cuando era eso lo que le acomplejaba. Me arrepiento tanto de haberlo convencido de empezar en el oficio. El mercurio. Ya era tarde."

"El mercurio en el pegamento para los sombreros. Eso era. Y lamentablemente ya era tarde. El mercurio estaba en su sistema y lo había cambiado por completo. No sabíamos que hacer. Algunos de nosotros hasta no hace mucho conservábamos la esperanza de que nuestro amigo siguiera allí, pero Tarrant enloquecía frente a nuestros ojos y solo podíamos culpar al mercurio."

La reina se quedó en silencio, quizás esperando a que yo dijera algo. No le dije nada así que siguió.

-Me gustaría tener un campeón para ahora.

-¿Por qué no mata usted al Jabberwocky? Usted debe de tener el poder.

-Es en contra de mis votos lastimar a cualquier criatura viviente- una luciérnaga voló hacia ella y la reina la espantó con un movimiento de sus manos. Entonces, Mirana pareció haber visto algo en el horizonte, porque se acercó al telescopio y se alejó de este con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos compañía- para luego irse con los brazos levantados.

Me aproximé al telescopio y sonreí. A lo lejos, Tarrant venía con los Tweedles tomados de la mano junto a Mc Twips, Mally y familia de Bayard. Por suerte, se habían salvado. Mi corazón se alborotó al ver que podría volver a hablar con él.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	13. Mi apropiado tamaño

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"And it´s a good size. It´s a great size. It´s the rigth and proper Alice´s size!"_

 _Tarrant Hightop, The Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 13: Mi apropiado tamaño

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y salí del castillo a mi encuentro con el Sombrerero. En general, fue una escena muy feliz, de reencuentro. Los Tweedles corrieron hacia Mirana que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Bayard corrió hacia su esposa y sus cachorros. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía muy feliz ahora que sabía que él estaba bien. Corrí otro poco más para llegar a él y ante su sonrisa, me lancé para abrazarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan bien abrazando a un hombre. Pude notar que mi abrazo lo sorprendió, pues tensó todo su cuerpo y tosió, así que lo solté.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte. Creí que te iban a...- con una sonrisa incomparable, el me interrumpió.

-Yo también. Pero no lo hicieron. Y ahora aquí estoy, todavía en una pieza- a medida que hablaba, la voz del sombrerero iba haciendo cada vez más grave y más rápida -Y me alegro de que no lo hicieran ahora que te veo otra vez. Me hubiera arrepentido de no volverte a ver, ahora que eres tú. Y en el tamaño apropiado ¡El tamaño apropiado de Alicia!

-¡Sombrerero!- le grité tomándolo por los hombros, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Confundido, el hombre sacudió la cabeza y luego habló entrecortado.

-Tamaño. Fez. Estoy bien.

-¿Dónde está tu sombrero?- le pregunté, viendo que no lo llevaba puesto. Él tampoco había notado que no lo tenía puesto y una masa de aire a su izquierda comenzó a moverse.

-Cheshire- le dije mientras el gato sonriente se materializaba con el sombrero entre sus patas. Se lo entregó al Sombrerero y me miró a mí.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo, amor?- preguntó, dedicándome una sonrisa aterradoramente tranquila.

-Ya sanó- contesté, mostrándole mi brazo.

-Adiós, dulce sombrero- musitó el animal, acariciando con cariño el sombrero mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Como ya era tarde, Mirana dijo que fuéramos a cenar pero a mí no me apetecía, así que hizo que uno de sus guardias me escoltara a un cuarto.

-Será tuyo mientras estés aquí- me dijo la reina antes de que me fuera del salón comedor.

El cuarto era amplio y estaba oscuro. Podría haber encendido la luz pero no lo hice. Tampoco tenía nada qué hacer allí. Estaba contenta de que los demás hubieran podido escapar del castillo de la Reina Roja, en especial de que Tarrant hubiera escapado. Me sentí avergonzada cuando me di cuenta de que lo había abrazado en cuanto lo vi. Resoplé, me pasé la mano por el cabello y miré el cuarto otra vez. Pero como no me sentía cómoda allí. Así que salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia el balcón en donde había estado hablando con la Reina antes. Necesitaba pensar.

La noche en Marmorreal era muy hermosa. Me encontraba mirando la luna llena de ese maravilloso paisaje y pensé muchas cosas. Pensé en que toda esta aventura era tan sólo un sueño increíble que mi mente estaba fabricando. La mente puede fabricar cosas impresionantes. Sí, todo era un sueño. Todo. El conejo blanco, la Reina Blanca, la Reina Roja, el gato sonriente. Incluso Tarrant era imaginario. Sentí una punzada de desagrado en el estómago. "Ojalá él no fuera imaginario" susurré.

Sin embargo, este sueño traía sus problemas consigo. Se había complicado más, todos esperaban mucho de mí. No paraban de decir que yo era la Alicia correcta o la incorrecta, que yo era el campeón de Infratierra. Pasos a mis espaldas interrumpieron mi pensamiento. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Tarrant, con su sombrero en sus manos.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué es un cuervo igual que un escritorio?- se acercó lentamente y apoyó el sombrero en la baranda del balcón, donde yo estaba apoyada también. Su pregunta, acompañada de su manera tierna de decirla, me hizo sonreír.

-Déjame pensarlo- le contesté haciéndome la interesante.

-Sabes qué día es mañana ¿Verdad?- siguió, con un hilo de ilusión en su rostro.

-El Frabulloso Día- dije, algo exasperada -¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Quisiera poder despertar.

-Aun crees que es un sueño ¿No es así?

-Claro. Esto viene de mi propia mente- contesté, sin dudar.

-Eso significaría que no soy real- declaró, con un triste semblante.

-Eso me temo. Es solo un fragmento de mi imaginación.

Lo dije sin darme cuenta de que heriría sus sentimientos, ya que él empezó a gesticular con la boca, como si se fuera a derrumbar. Me apuré a corregir mis palabras.

-Yo soñaría con alguien que está medio loco.

Al parecer le devolví la alegría, su sonrisa estaba presente otra vez.

-Sí, sí. Pero tendrías que estar media loca para soñarme.

-Entonces, debo estarlo- me levanté de la barandilla y lo miré a los ojos -Te extrañaré al despertar.

Me quedé allí como por un segundo, pero me acobardé y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Caminé por el pasillo que tenía muy poca luz, pero antes de hacer más de un metro, una mano se posó en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba él, con el sombrero puesto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté, sintiendo como mi corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañaré si mañana me despierto y descubro que esto ha sido un sueño- dijo Tarrant con decisión.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Tarrant ya se había acercado a mí de forma nerviosa y me dio un beso muy dulce. Se sintió tan extraño. Era mi primer beso y yo creía que era un sueño. Sus labios sobre los míos no estuvieron mucho tiempo pero fue el suficiente para hacerme ver su punto. Dejándome aun sorprendida, él se despidió.

-Buenas noches, Alicia. Solo por si mañana te despiertas de este sueño- y sin más se marchó.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Me di cuenta de que aunque me quería, en cierto sentido estaba enojado conmigo por creer que todo Infratierra, incluyéndolo, era un sueño. Puedo comprender por qué se enojó. Volví a mi cuarto, con el corazón saltando por mi boca y me metí en la cama para dormir. Fue en vano, porque cuanto más trataba de dormir, más recordaba lo que acababa de pasar.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	14. Infratierra o el País de las Maravillas

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

" _This place is real. So are you and so is the Hatter"_

 _Alice Kingsley_

Capítulo 14: ¿Infratierra o el País de las Maravillas?

" _Buenas noches, Alicia. Solo por si mañana te despiertas de este sueño"._

La voz del Sombrerero fue lo primero que resonó en mi mente a la mañana siguiente. Me revolví entre las sábanas de mi cama con los ojos cerrados. El Sombrerero me había besado la noche anterior. Me había besado. No pude evitar sentirme abochornada por la situación. ¿Qué significaba eso? Bueno, además del obvio hecho de que él quería besarme.

Abrí los ojos, la luz de la mañana era demasiado brillante en Marmorreal, casi quedé ciega. Poco a poco, mis ojos se acostumbraron a tanta claridad. Se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta. Temblé al instante. Temí que fuera él.

-¿Quién es?

-Señorita Alicia, debes levantarte- se oyó la voz de Mc Twisp del otro lado de la puerta. Me apresuré a abrirle. El blanco animal estaba esperando con una trompeta entre sus patitas y un chaleco con diseño de cartas de póker. Aún no se había quitado la ropa que la Reina Roja le había hecho usar.

-¿Para qué?- pregunté.

-Es el Frabulloso Día, la Reina Blanca elegirá a su campeón frente a todos en la reunión de esta mañana. Debes asistir.

-El Frabulloso Día- murmuré con preocupación. Casi todos los que había conocido desde que llegué a Infratierra, ya habían dejado en claro que querían que yo asesinara al Jabberwocky. Como no tenía manera de negarme ante la situación, me vestí rápidamente y me aseé el rostro y el cabello. Seguí al conejo blanco hasta la entrada de Marmorreal. Allí, la reina Blanca me esperaba con su habitual estilo elegante. Me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Querida Alicia, la reunión no podía empezar sin ti- decretó. Era una mujer encantadora, pero a la vez muy severa –Cómo has sido la responsable de devolver la Espada Vórpica a Marmorreal, te quedarás aquí conmigo durante la reunión.

Asentí en silencio. Sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, pero me aferraba a la esperanza de que algo cambiara mi destino. Mc Twisp hizo sonar la trompeta que llevaba consigo y las personas que estaban allí prestaron atención. Eran una multitud algo grande, nos observaban a mí y la Reina Blanca. Mis ojos buscaron a Tarrant. Allí estaba, lo distinguí por su gran sombrero. En el momento en que lo miré, recordé sus labios sobre los míos la noche anterior. Se me erizó la piel de los brazos así que desvié la mirada.

Una vez que se había hecho silencio entre los participantes de la reunión, el conejo blanco habló otra vez.

-¿Quién se acercara a ser el campeón de la Reina Blanca?

Nadie contestó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Tarrant se adelantó con paso seguro entre las personas. Se tomó un segundo para mirarme fijo, sonriéndome altaneramente.

-Ese seré yo.

-Tienes pocas habilidades de evaporación. Yo debería ser el elegido - le mencionó Chess, el gato sonriente, apareciendo de brazos cruzados a su lado. El Sombrerero le dirigió una mirada de enojo pero al felino no pareció importarle.

-Yo lo haré- se adelantó Mallymkum, apenas visible detrás del tobillo de un caballero.

-No, yo- dijo un Tweedle levantando una pequeña espada de madera.

-No, yo- dijo el otro, imitando a su hermano.

Entonces, miramos a Mirana. La reina parecía dudar de elegir a cualquiera de estos, lo estaba meditando con mucha preocupación. Sin decir una palabra, le pidió con su mirada al conejo blanco que desenrollara el oraculum. Este buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el rollo de papiro avejentado. Lo desenrolló y lo hizo rodar por la escalerilla hasta los pies de los participantes de la reunión. Allí, en la punta del oraculum, donde estaba ese mismo día, estaba predicho que yo asesinaría a esa criatura. Comencé a sentir que el corazón me latía aceleradamente. Los Tweedles se acercaron a este y observaron lo que decía.

-No puede ser otro. No hay forma- dijo uno de ellos, como si estuviera diciendo algo evidente.

-Si no es Alicia, no se muere.

-Alicia, no puedes vivir tu vida para complacer a otros- la Reina Blanca fue la próxima en hablar. La miré asustada. Mi mente se paralizó. Ella volvió a hablar.

-La elección debe de ser tuya porque cuando enfrentes a esa criatura, lo harás sola.

Estas palabras se sintieron tal cual litros de agua fría corriendo por mis venas. Se sintió como una sentencia. Me di cuenta de que ellos esperaban que enfrentara a esa bestia, el Jabberwocky y no podría ser otro que no fuera yo. Miré el suelo un segundo y luego me animé a mirar al frente. La multitud me observaba, la presión de todos esos ojos esperando por mi respuesta comenzaron a sofocarme. Mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular y cometí el error de mirar a Tarrant. Por alguna razón, al mirar sus ojos entré en pánico. Salí corriendo de allí, como había hecho anteriormente cuando me escapé de mi compromiso en la tierra de arriba.

Corrí bastante. Terminé en un jardín, donde había muchos arbustos y comencé a caminar de lado a lado para aclarar mi mente. Mis pensamientos iban a toda velocidad y no podía encontrar la calma. En cuanto noté que caminar no funcionaba, me senté en una banca. Y sin más, me puse a llorar. Estaba muy preocupada, temía sin saber por qué. Mis sentimientos me confundían y asustaban.

-Nada nunca se arregló con lágrimas- una voz a mis espaldas me sermoneó. Levanté mi cabeza y vi que Absolem estaba colgado de cabeza en una rama. Entonces caí en la cuenta de ya había estado en ese jardín antes cuando había hablado con la oruga azul el día anterior.

-¿Absolem? ¿Por qué estás de cabeza?

-He llegado al fin de esta vida.

-¿Te vas a morir?

-A transformar.

-No te vayas. Necesito de tu ayuda. No sé qué hacer.

-No te puedo ayudar si no sabes quién eres, niña estúpida.

Sus palabras me ofendieron aún más en este estado.

-¡No soy estúpida! Mi nombre es Alicia. Vivo en Londres. Tengo una madre llamaba Helen y una hermana llamada Margaret. Mi padre era Charles Kingsleigh. Él tenía una visión del mundo diferente y nadie lo podía detener. Soy su hija. Soy Alicia Kingsleigh.

Mis palabras de enojo alegraron a la vieja oruga.

-Alicia. Al fin. Solo eras una pequeñita la primera vez que estuviste aquí. Lo llamaste el País de las Maravillas, si mal no recuerdo.

-El País de las Maravillas- pronuncié para mí misma. Esta palabra hizo que muchas imágenes pasarán por mi cabeza. Me vi a mi misma siendo interrogada por Absolem, cuando este no tenía arrugas. Me vi siendo guiada por Chess hacia una merienda de locos. Pude verme pintando las rosas blancas de rojo por órdenes de la Reina Roja. Mi primera estadía en Infratierra pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante.

-Curiosezco y curiosezco- me dije, recordando que era mi manera de referirme a lo raro y curioso cuando niña -No era un sueño. Era un recuerdo. Este lugar es real. ¡Tú también igual que el sombrerero!- le comenté emocionada. La sensación de saber que este lugar era real, que Tarrant era real, era de pura felicidad.

-Y también el Jabberwocky- agregó tranquilamente la oruga -Recuerda, la Espada Vórpica sabe lo que quiere. Lo que debes hacer es aferrarte a ella.

Absolem iba desapareciendo en su crisálida -Fairfarren, Alicia. Quizás te encuentre en otra vida.

Con esta nueva información en mi mente, tomé la decisión de levantarme. No volví hacia la entrada del castillo. En su lugar, me dirigí hacia el salón principal de Marmorreal. La decisión se hizo más fuerte cuando la contemplé. La armadura que sostenía la Espada Vórpica. Supe lo que tenía que hacer. Me la puse y salí afuera. En el camino, me encontré con el Bandersnacht. Este se sintió contento de verme, comenzó a saltar como un perro juguetón y me monté en su lomo. Segura de mí misma, salí al encuentro con las tropas de la Reina Blanca. Blancos caballeros con formas de piezas de ajedrez. Al frente de la comitiva, estaban Mirana y Tarrant a su derecha con una gran espada en su poder. Me situé en medio de ellos. Me miraron en silencio y compartimos sonrisas cómplices. En un nuevo espíritu de batalla marchamos hacia el lugar pactado. Un duelo se acercaba.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	15. Esto es imposible

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"Only if you believe it is"_

 _Tarrant Hightop, The Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 15: Esto es imposible

Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Mi cabeza no podía concentrarse. Había tomado la decisión de ser el campeón de la Reina Blanca. Iba a enfrentarme a la bestia que ellos llamaban Jabberwocky en cualquier momento. Estaba segura de que quería hacerlo, de que debía ser yo y nadie más quien lo enfrentara. Pero eso no significaba que era inmune al dolor o la muerte. Y eso me asustaba de una manera terrible.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- dijo una voz a mi derecha. Tarrant había interrumpido el dictado de mi pensamiento. Estábamos cabalgando hacia donde el duelo tomaría lugar. Mirana iba delante de nosotros en un caballo blanco, yo iba montaba en el Bandersnacht y Tarrant iba a pie, como los demás soldados.

-Temo por mi vida- le confié.

-Deberías. Si no se teme por la vida ¿Por qué se va a temer?- contestó él, muy tranquilo.

-La verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de existencialismo.

-¿Y eso que es?

-No importa- al parecer esa corriente de pensamiento no había llegado a Infratierra -¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estar tan tranquilo, Tarrant. Quisiera ser como tú.

-No, mi querida Alicia. Nadie quiere ser como yo.

-Me refiero a tu tranquilidad. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-Temo por ti. No por mí.

-¿Por qué no por ti?

-Es tarde para mí. Tú eres la que me importa- aseveró, dirigiéndome una profunda mirada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y tuve que desviar la vista. Me sentí abochornada.

-Espero que no te estés comportando así por vergüenza- siguió él, sonriendo con picardía mientras quitaba sus ojos de mí.

-No es eso, es que...- y me quedé sin palabras para luego reconocer Bueno, si, es por eso. ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?

-Porque quería hacerlo. Hace bastante que quería. Desde que llegaste en realidad. Te esperé por mucho tiempo, querida.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

-No fue tu culpa. Solo eras una pequeñita cuando viniste. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a pedirte que te quedaras.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunté, interesada en lo que contestaría. El Sombrerero medió un poco sus palabras y luego siguió.

-Aun no estoy seguro. Seguro estoy que en la tierra de arriba debes tener familiares, amigos, un novio quizás. Eres joven, yo hace muchísimas tazas de té que dejé de serlo. No sé siquiera si tú te quieres quedar.

Esto me puso a pensar. Yo sí sentía algo por él, pero la idea de quedarme a vivir allí por siempre… era una locura. Locuras, de eso sí sabía. Mi padre siempre me decía que las mejores personas estaban locas. Tarrant era el hombre más amable que había conocido. El único que me había cuidado tanto después de mi padre. El único. Ese era él.

Sumergida en este razonamiento, seguimos cabalgando en silencio. Poco a poco, el paraje se iba volviendo más sobrio y lúgubre. Al parecer, nos dirigíamos a un lugar en dónde no me gustaría perderme de noche. A lo lejos, se divisaba un enorme terreno descampado. A juzgar por los pisos de cerámicas desgastadas en medio de puro campo, estábamos en las ruinas de un castillo que ya no existía.

-Es aquí- me murmuró Tarrant, para que el Bandersnacht se detuviera. La Reina Blanca bajó de su caballo y tomó un respiro. Las tropas detrás de nosotros se detuvieron. Allí, justo en frente de nosotros, se encontraba la Reina Roja, sentada en un carruaje de la mano con Stayne, quien estaba de pie a su lado. Detrás de la cabezona mujer, había filas de soldados en forma de naipes.

Mirana comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso firme mientras Iracebeth bajaba del carruaje con delicadeza para ir luego a su encuentro. Por mi parte, me bajé del Bandersnacht y me situé al lado de Tarrant. Mc Twips saltaba tras la blanca soberana y cuando esta estuvo lo bastante cerca de su hermana cabezona, se colocó en el centro de las dos. La tensión reinaba en el aire. Ambas reinas se miraban fijamente. El conejo blanco tocó su pequeña trompeta, que resonó por todo el predio.

-En este, el Frabulloso Día, las reinas Roja y Blanca enviarán a sus campeones a batallar en su nombre- recitó.

-Racie, no tenemos que pelear-dijo la Reina Blanca, extendiendo su mano en son de paz. Sin embargo, su hermana no se lo tomó de la mejor manera.

-Ya sé lo que haces- respondió con asco -Crees que puedes parpadear esos ojitos tuyos y me desarmaré como mamá y papá.

-Por favor.

-¡No! ¡Esa es mi corona! ¡Yo soy la mayor!- la mujer cabezona se dio la vuelta y gritó otra vez -¡Jabberwocky!

A lo lejos, en dónde el paraje se veía aún más desolado, del lado rojo de la batalla, un gran levantamiento de terreno comenzó a moverse. No era un terreno. Pude ver un par de alas de murciélago desprenderse del oscuro y arrugado cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos brillantes, liberaban una especie de luz penetrante. La gran criatura era similar a un dragón, pero con aspecto de paraguas arrugado. Mis ojos no podían dejar de verlo, yo sabía que debía enfrentarlo.

-Yo sí me quiero quedar aquí- le murmuré a Tarrant, sin dejar de ver al inmenso animal que se iba acercando hacia el centro del campo de batalla, rugiendo y haciendo toda clase de ruidos horribles.

-Me parece genial, estupendo. Increíblemente estupendo- me respondió él, tan absorto en el dragón como yo. Obviamente, ambos estábamos fuera de nuestro cuerpo.

-Esto es imposible- le dije en voz muy baja, mi miedo comenzaba a aflorar.

-Solo si lo crees así.

-A veces, yo creo en seis cosas imposibles antes del desayuno.

-Una excelente práctica. Sin embargo, solo por el momento, sería mejor que te concentres en el Jabberwocky- el Sombrerero ya no estaba calmado. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido un poco, estaba alerta y listo para atacar.

-¿Dónde está tu campeón hermanita?- preguntó Iracebeth, fanfarroneando. Supe que era mi turno de aparecer en la situación.

-Suerte, Alicia- alcanzó a decirme Tarrant a mis espaldas, mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaban las reinas.

-Aquí estoy.

-Hola… Um- la Reina Roja me miraba despectivamente.

La bestia se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Era intimidante, quería correr, irme de allí. Pero alguna fuerza hizo que me quedara allí. Ahora era el momento de la verdad. Ahora me enfrentaría al Jabberwocky

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	16. Las seis cosas imposibles

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"Six impossible things, Count them, Alice"_

 _Alice Kingsley_

Capítulo 16: Las seis cosas imposibles

-Seis cosas imposibles, cuéntalas Alicia- me dije a mí misma en voz baja para darme confianza mientras empuñaba la espada con fuerza. La bestia se seguía acercando a mí.

-Uno, hay una poción que te hace pequeña- me quedé quieta frente al Jabberwocky.

-Dos, hay un pastel que te hace grande

-Oh, mi vieja enemiga. Nos vemos en el campo de batalla una vez más- aseguró la horrible criatura.

-No nos conocemos- le informé.

-No tú. Insignificante portadora. La Vórpica es mi enemiga- contestó el dragón, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Demasiada charla- blandí mi espada y le rebané la lengua de un solo tajo. El Jabberwocky gruñó y me empujó con la cola, haciéndome caer al suelo. Pero mi voluntad aún no se había acabado así que seguí contando las cosas imposibles.

-Tres, los animales pueden hablar.

Rodé en el suelo antes de que me pisara y me regañé a mí misma por no recordar cosas imposibles más rápido. Si me descuidaba, la bestia iba a matarme.

-¡Cuatro, Alicia! Los gatos pueden desaparecer.

Blandí mi espada más veces, pero no tuve tanta suerte como la primera vez. El Jabberwocky esquivaba todos mis ataques.

-Cinco- me cubrí con mi escudo, evitando el fuego violáceo de la fea bestia -Hay un lugar llamado el País de las Maravillas.

El fuego terminó y pude verlo bien otra vez. Y entonces lo supe. Una sensación de poder invadió mi cuerpo y recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Había tomado toda la confianza necesaria, podía hacerlo.

-Seis, puedo matar al Jabberwocky.

Comencé a atacar con toda mi fuerza al Jabberwocky. Traté de esquivar cada golpe que me mandaba, pero uno desafortunadamente me dio, haciéndome perder la espada y volver a caer al suelo. Cuando vi hacia atrás, el Jabberwocky se disponía a seguirme, pero Tarrant le pinchó la cola con su espada.

-¡Está interfiriendo! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!- gritó la Reina Roja, desatando así una gran batalla entre los ejércitos blanco y rojo. Antes de poder reaccionar, vi que Stayne se enfrentó en especial con Tarrant. Recuperé mi espada y corrí hacia unas escaleras de una construcción casi completamente destruida. Los escalones eran inestables pero esos eran los únicos que me separaban de la muerte. Me aproximé hasta la cima con el Jabberwocky pisándome los talones.

Hubo un pequeño momento de paz, que me pareció eterno. La bestia al parecer se había escondido. Entonces, en un momento miré hacia el campo de batalla. Todos luchaban con ahínco. Tarrant seguía peleando vivamente contra Stayne. Le deseé suerte con todo mi corazón. Si me quedaba en Infratierra, me quedaría con él. Asustándome, el Jabberwocky apareció finalmente detrás de mí. Corrí tratando de evitarlo pero me golpeó con la cola haciéndome caer. Subí por una escalera de caracol y esquivé su mordida. Pero luego me di cuenta de que la escalera no tenía continuación. Terminaba con una distancia al suelo muy alta. Me vi atrapada. Si saltaba, moriría por la caída. Pero el dragón estaba detrás de mí.

Todo pasó en unos segundos. Salté al cuello del Jabberwocky y este se sacudía con fuerza. Me tomó mucho trabajo no caerme en la primera sacudida. En un esfuerzo final, la bestia tomó un gran impulso haciendo que yo me elevara muy alto y luego cayera sobre su cuello con mi espada, degollándolo por completo.

-¡Perderás la cabeza!- pude gritar, eufórica por mi victoria. La cabeza del animal rodó por la escalera de caracol hasta los pies de Iracebeth, quien observaba con los ojos llorosos como su mascota acababa de morir. Todos en el campo dejaron de pelear, si el Jabberwocky había muerto, entonces significaba que el ejército de la Reina Blanca había ganado el duelo.

-¡Mátenla!- gritó la Reina Roja, señalándome.

-Ya no te seguiremos, inmensa cabezona- le dijo uno de sus naipes, arrojando su arma al suelo.

-¡Qué atrevido! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!- ordenó ella, enojada. Pero no sirvió de nada. Todos sus naipes rojos y los alfiles blancos comenzaron a arrojar sus armas al suelo, en señal de rebelión. No iba a haber más lucha. La corona de Iracebeth comenzó a levitar en el aire para cambiar de color y forma mientras Chess la acercaba a la cabeza de Mirana. Una vez que la corona estuvo en su lugar, la mujer albina se iluminó con un gran gesto de furia.

-Iracebeth de Crims, tus crímenes contra Infratierra merecen la muerte. Sin embargo, eso va en contra de mis votos. Por eso, estás desterrada hacia las Tierras Lejanas. Nadie podrá hablarte ni ser amable contigo. Ni un amigo en la tierra tendrás.

-Majestad, espero que no haya rencor hacia mí- dijo descaradamente la Sota de Corazones.

-Solo un poco, Ilosovic Stayne. Acompañarás a Iracebeth en su destierro desde este día hasta el fin de Infratierra- sentenció Mirana, con un gesto travieso.

Un naipe encadenó juntos a la Reina Roja y a su Sota.

-Al menos nos tenemos uno al otro- dijo Iracebeth a su lacayo, tratando de reconfortarlo. Sin embargo, eso no parecía sonar así para Stayne. Este sacó una daga de bronce de su cinturón y trató de matarla ahí en frente de todo. Justo a tiempo, Tarrant lo detuvo, clavándole una de sus herramientas en la muñeca.

-Majestad, máteme. ¡Por favor! ¡Quíteme la cabeza!- suplicó Stayne, haciendo obvio que su única razón para servir a la Reina Roja era interés en el poder.

-No te debo ninguna gentileza- dijo Mirana, con un gesto de inocencia.

-Trató de matarme. ¡Trató de matarme!- gritaba Iracebeth mientras soldados blancos y rojos se los llevaban hacia la lejanía.

Entonces, ante tanto drama, una alegre voz irrumpió el silencio.

-¡Oh, el Frabulloso Día! ¡Calu, Caley!

Era el Sombrerero y estaba feliz como nunca. Este comenzó a mover sus piernas y su cuerpo de una manera tal que rompía todas las leyes de la física en el mundo de arriba. Pero aquí en Infratierra, todo era posible. Todos aplaudíamos, el baile era conmovedor. Me acerqué a Chess, el gato sonriente, sin dejar de ver a Tarrant.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le pregunté.

-¡Futterwacken!- me contestó él, muy contento.

Noté que era esa la danza de la que tanto hablaban. Decían que la bailarían el día que la tiranía de la Reina Roja terminara. Ahora todo parecía ser feliz. Era como uno de esos momentos en donde todo es felicidad y nada en el mundo puede arruinártelo. Todos se movían al ritmo del Futterwacken y estaban alegres ahora que la Inmensa Cabezota no volvería. Daba la sensación de que ese momento no terminaría jamás.

Pero luego... ese momento se terminó.

Un alarido cortó nuestro gran momento de felicidad.

-¡Córtenle la cabeza!

Nos dimos vuelta y allí estaba. La Reina Roja venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Hacia mí, particularmente. No sé cómo se había escapado, porque pasó todo muy rápido. No alcancé a reaccionar. Sólo miré como se abalanzaba sobre mí con una daga de bronce dirigida hacia mi cuello.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	17. Nunca olvidaré

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

 _Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 17: Nunca olvidaré

No me pude defender. Bajé mi mirada y me cubrí con los brazos. Fue todo lo que pude hacer en cuanto vi que la Reina Roja se abalanzaba sobre mí con una daga. Cerré mis ojos y el sonido se alejó de mi mente por unos segundos. No sentí nada. Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, contemplé aquello que nunca hubiera deseado que sucediera.

Primero, vi la espalda de Tarrant. No lo comprendía. Tardé un momento en entender la situación. Allí estaba, el Sombrerero, situado entre la Iracebeth y yo. Los naipes rojos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la detuvieron una vez más. Por siempre, esta vez. Miré hacia los costados, las caras de horror de mis amigos. No quería entender lo que había sucedido, ya que esto era muy doloroso. El Sombrerero se dio vuelta y pude ver la daga clavada en su pecho.

-Alicia- me susurró con una dolida sonrisa. El Sombrerero tenía la mirada lejana y comenzó a tambalearse. Se sentó en el suelo y progresivamente se recostó. Me abalancé sobre él y sostuve su mano. La sangre brotaba de su herida.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- le mentí mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

-No importa, Alicia. Al menos sé qué tú estarás bien. Como te había dicho antes de que todo esto empezara.

Yo no quería aceptar ese hecho, la vida del Sombrerero escapaba de mis manos, justo frente a mí.

-No, no es cierto. Tú... tú... estarás bien.

Lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Mis temblorosas manos querían arreglar lo irreparable, corté un pedazo de su saco de un tirón y lo puse sobre la herida, sin miedo a mancharme de sangre. Toda mi mano se puso roja en sólo unos segundos. Entonces, él me sostuvo la mano con fuerza y me detuvo.

-Alicia.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo también. Te... amo...- le dije acercándome más a él. Lo besé. Era lo único que quería hacer ahora. El Sombrerero estaba muriendo en mis brazos.

-Alicia- volvió a decir cuando nos separamos.

-¿Qué sucede, Tarrant?

-¿Por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?

-La verdad, no tengo idea- le sonreí con mucho dolor.

Él sonrió. Nunca vi a un hombre moribundo morir estando tan cerca de su final.

-Bien, Alice. Lo has comprendido bien. Bien- me dijo con la voz apagada. Su mano soltó la mía y me acarició el rostro con ternura –Mi querida Alicia… quizás… nos volvamos a ver… algún día.

Y entonces, la luz se fue de sus ojos. Sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco y vi su vida dejar su cuerpo. Su mano cayó al suelo inanimada. Ya no se movía. No pude quitar mis ojos de él.

-No. No. Sombrerero, no estás muerto- me desesperé -¡No has muerto! ¡No has muerto!- sacudí el inmóvil cuerpo del Sombrerero. La Reina Blanca y Chess tuvieron que sujetarme para alejarme de Tarrant. Yo no quería soltarlo. Pateé, grité pero al final terminé abrazando a la albina soberana que lloraba igual que yo, silenciosamente.

El clima se había entristecido. Nadie podía decir una palabra.

Lo velamos al día siguiente. Yo no tenía fuerzas para más. Una vez terminado el servicio, los demás volvieron a sus vidas pero yo no pude. Me quedé sentada en la tumba del Sombrerero por horas. No podía resignarme a lo sucedido. Nunca había llorado así antes.

Cuando pude volver a la realidad y dejar de llorar, tuve la necesidad desesperada de salir de allí. No podía aguantar quedarme allí. Todo me recordaba a él, pero si él no estaba allí, yo no tenía otra verdadera razón para quedarme en Infratierra. Mirana me comprendió y me dio un líquido que me haría volver a mi hogar. Era un líquido viscoso y violáceo. Sangre de Jabberwocky, para ser exactos. Lo bebí e Infratierra se desvaneció frente a mis ojos, para pasar a ser el oscuro fondo de una madriguera de no más de un metro de altura.

Volví al mundo de arriba. Al mundo en dónde nací. Me negué rotundamente a casarme con Hamish Ascott, pero acepté trabajar con su padre para continuar el trabajo de negocios que mi padre había comenzado cuando era niña. Lo que había pasado en Infratierra me dejó el corazón destruido así que me encerré en mí misma y sólo me concentré en el trabajo que había que hacer.

Hubo noches eternas de insomnio, era difícil conciliar el sueño si pensaba en la noche en que Tarrant me besó o en el momento en el que él murió. Lloraba mucho por las noches, pero al menos si lograba dormir, soñaba con él y charlábamos. Pero no podía decirme a mí misma que yo estaba bien. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Y esa, mi querido lector, es la historia del Sombrerero. Es una historia triste, lo sé. El hombre perdió a su familia en la destrucción de Witsend. Se enamoró de una joven que lo creía imaginario e incluso murió tratando de salvarla. Yo, Alicia Kingsleigh, he tomado parte en esa historia. Sin embargo, querido lector de este diario, eso no significa que esta historia haya terminado realmente.

 _Continuará..._

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	18. Epílogo

**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo _por placer y sin fines de lucro._

" _I knew who I was this morning but I´ve changed a few times since then"_

 _Mad Hatter_

Capítulo 18: Epílogo

No hacía frío. De hecho, el clima estaba muy agradable. Lo primero que el hombre sintió al abrir los ojos fue que estaba acostado sobre la hierba. El hombre se sentó con cuidado, estaba algo mareado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de recordar. Vacío. No había nada en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo me llamo?" No hubo respuesta.

"¿De dónde vengo?" Su mente no lo sabía.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" No lo recordaba.

El hombre tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años, el cabello negro y corto. Vestía un traje de color marrón, aunque tenía las botamangas del pantalón manchadas con tierra. Se preguntó muchas cosas más, pero su mente parecía una jarra que alguien hubiera vaciado por completo.

-¡Oye!

Se oyó el grito de una mujer en la cercanía. El hombre miró con curiosidad, estaba solo así que era muy probable que lo llamaran a él. Se puso de pie con cuidado y vio como una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años se acercaba a él con ahínco. Era muy bonita, ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, vestía un vestido verde.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó la mujer, como si le reprochara algo. El hombre no tenía ni idea de qué contestar.

-¿Perdón, señorita?

-¿Señorita?- repitió ella, extrañada –¿Desde cuando eres tan formal con tu prima, Tarrant?

-¿Tarrant?- el nombre le sonaba familiar -¿Estás diciendo que ese es mi nombre?

-Tarrant Gravestone, claro- la mujer se rio con ganas –Creo que ya perdiste la cabeza.

-¿La cabeza?

-Vamos, Tarrant. La familia te está esperando. Sé que sueles desaparecerte por ahí, pero la cena de hoy es importante, así que ven conmigo- su supuesta prima le tomó la mano y comenzó a llevárselo lejos de ahí.

-¿Y tu nombre es?- preguntó Tarrant.

-¿Sigues con eso? Soy Thamira, por supuesto. Ahora deja de jugar que tenemos que volver.

Y con eso, Thamira lo llevó fuera de ese jardín. Tarrant no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni de por qué estaba ahí. Pero tuvo un sentimiento en su corazón. Supo, de alguna manera, que él no pertenecía ahí. Que él en realidad debería estar en otra parte.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

 **Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia. Gracias a ti, la persona que comentó. Gracias a ti, la persona que sólo entro a leerla. Trataré de subir la segunda parte de esta historia tan pronto como me sea posible.**

 _Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, entra a mis historias "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio", "Sueños" o "Her Name is Alice"_

 _Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
